


Accidental Love

by WhiteLionOfVoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue is his ESA/Service Dog and it's great, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith likes Star Trek, Keith rides a motorcycle, Keith's dad is fukin ded but he has mama, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance can sing and it's great, Lance likes Star Wars, Lance works at an animal shelter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Shiro and Allura are fuccin cute, Slow burn Klance, Texan Keith (Voltron), The lions are cute little animals, group chats, these boys are so oblivious like u have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLionOfVoltron/pseuds/WhiteLionOfVoltron
Summary: (11:35)Hey, so I was thinking...if you hit me with a motorcycle, that means you're like, at least over sixteen.(11:36) What the fuck?Or Lance and Keith meet under accidental circumstances.FIRST STORY DON'T JUDGE MERated Mature for harsh language, sexual themes (not smut), violence, abuse, homophobia, and direct references to drugs, suicidal thoughts/actions, and depression.





	1. The Maniac on the Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on here so don't judge it too harshly!  
>  _Lance _(Junior)__  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to watch where he's fuccin goin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on here so don't judge it too harshly!  
>  _Lance _(Junior)__  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 1 (PM) _ ** 

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is fukin gay

**Members**

The Chunk,  _Pidgey_ ,  _Tacoboi_ ,  **Princess Zelda**

(12:27)  _Okay, who the hell renamed the group chat._

(12:28)  _..._

(12:28)  _Pidge I swear 2 fukin God_

(12:29)  _To be fair u are kinda gay_

(12:30)  _I am bi?! There's a difference?!_

(12:32)  **Lance, u do realize being bi makes you half gay.**

(12:34)  _...shut up Allura._

(12:39)  _Did I just...did you just leave me on read?_

(12:46)  _Wow. Okay. I c how it is._

* * *

Lance rolled his eyes and turned his phone off, not bothering to put it in his pocket as he crossed the first intersection on his way to get coffee before heading to work. He'd recently gotten a position at the animal shelter he'd volunteered at for years. The real reason he applied was to get a little extra money to adopt a dog he'd fallen in love with, an Irish Wolfhound named Blue. Thoughts of her flitted through his mind as he crossed behind a car parked by the side of the road. His phone buzzed and he turned it on to check it, not noticing the crossing light turn red.

     He heard the roar of the engine too late.

     A loud screeching sound pierced the quiet air and the last thing he heard was someone shouting 'watch out!' The motorcycle hit him with a sickening thud and the rider laid his bike down, the metal on the side scraping on the road. Cars stopped and people started shouting in surprise. He groaned and moved away from his bike, standing shakily. He brushed the gravel and dirt from his jacket and pulled his helmet off. He looked around and spotted Lance lying flat on his back about ten feet away, bleeding from a few different places.

      Lance laid still on the ground for a moment as stars danced in his vision. He felt blood slowly trickle down his face and lifted an arm to rub it away from his eye. He heard muffled footsteps and saw a reddish blob jogging towards him. It lowered to his level and his vision blurred into focus. He realized it was a person. The guy pulled a bandana down from where it had been covering his nose and mouth.

      "Oh my God," he breathed. "Are you okay? I swear I didn't see you."

     He blinked slowly, trying to pull together a coherent thought. He heard him yell something about an ambulance to someone standing nearby before turning back to him.

     "Hey, you with me pal?" he tried again.

     Lance tried to speak but it came out as more of a groan. He felt the biker's fingerless black glove brush by his chin as his fingers felt for Lance's pulse. He sighed in relief as he found it steady.

     "Just hold on, okay?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

     His vision blurred again and he fought the urge to pass out. The cyclist patted his cheek gently.

     "Hey, don't go out on me man."

     He forced his eyes open.

     "Can you tell me your name?" he tried.

     Lance closed his eyes before opening them again. "L...L'nce."

     "Lance?" he asked.

     He nodded with a soft whimper and Keith winced sympathetically.

     "Okay Lance, is there anyone you need me to call?" he inquired, reaching for the phone Lance had dropped when he hit the ground.

     "H-Hunk," he panted exhaustedly.

     He frowned.  _Hunk?_

     "Okay," he nodded reassuringly.

     He opened the contacts and scrolled through them to find one labeled Chunk. He arched an eyebrow in confusion but dialed the number.

      _'Lance? Dude, shouldn't y--'_

"Uh, hey. Lance is a bit...uh...preoccupied," he muttered awkwardly.

      _'What? Who is this? Where's Lance?'_

    "Sorry, that might have sounded a bit too kidnapper-ish. Uh, listen. Your friend was crossing an intersection and I hit him with my bike. He just told me to call you," he blurted.

      _'What?! Is he okay?!'_

"I-I think, but--"

      _'Call me back and let me know which hospital he's at.'_

Hunk hung up and he looked at the phone uncertainly. He glanced back at Lance, who had passed out again. He let out a loud sigh, slipping Lance's phone in his jacket pocket as the ambulance approached. This day could not possibly get any weirder. 

* * *

**_Day 1 (PM)_ **

* * *

Lance groaned and opened his eyes. He wiggled his nose uncomfortably as the sensation of the nasal cannula became noticeable. He realized now that he was lying on a hospital bed.

     "Hey," he heard Hunk's voice.

     His friend was standing at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed, an unamused look on his face.

     "Ugh...hi," he grunted.

     "I hear you walked on a red light," he arched an eyebrow in annoyance.

     "I didn't know," he whined.

     "So?" he pressed angrily. "You should've been watching the road! This is the third time this year you could've been killed because you weren't paying attention!"

     Lance opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it. Hunk had been right. The only reason he wasn't dead was that one of his friends had been with him the previous two times he walked across a road while the light was red and had yanked him backward. This time though, he'd waltzed right across and nearly killed himself and the biker. He felt like a jerk.  _Which he was_.

     "I know, I  _know_ ," he affirmed, near tears. He lifted a hand and rubbed his head, feeling the bandage taped across his temple. "J-Just...not right now, okay?"

     Hunk's face softened as Lance's eyes glistened. "Hey, take it easy. You've got a mild concussion and a little bit of road burn, so you've gotta settle down, okay?" he soothed, gently reaching out and grabbing Lance's wrist. He moved it away from the bandage so he wouldn't pick at it. "The doctors said you were lucky he wasn't going that fast. It coulda been a lot worse."

     Lance rubbed his eyes. "What about the other guy?" he inquired.

     "He bounced before I got here. Left your phone in here," he gestured to the bedside table where Lance's phone rested face down atop a piece of paper. "Guess he was alright." he shrugged.

     Lance frowned, trying to remember the biker's face. He could only vaguely recall blurry red and a rough voice. Past that, everything was pretty foggy.

     "He did leave this," Hunk held out the paper that had been beneath Lance's phone. He took it gently.

     Scrawled across the notebook paper in smooth cursive handwriting was a message.    

* * *

_**Hey, sorry about hitting you. Give me a call or text me or something about the bill. I'll cover it. It's the least I can do.** _

**_-The Maniac on the Bike_ **

* * *

Lance's eyes traveled the note before he turned it over to find a phone number written on the back.

     "Oh," he hummed. "He's asking to pay the hospital bill."

     "He  _does_  know it wasn't his fault, right?" Hunk wondered aloud.

     "Guess not," he shrugged. He hissed as one of his wounds strained with the movement and Hunk winced sympathetically.

     "Oh yeah," he snapped. "I forgot to tell you...your uh, your phone screen kinda cracked," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

     "Agh fuck me, man.  _Dios mío. Estúpido maldito teléfono. No tengo el dinero para esto. Acabo de recibir la estupida puta cosa!_ " he rambled, slipping into his native language as he always did when he was pissed off.

     "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll fix it," he promised.

     Lance snorted. "Doubt it."

* * *

 ** _Day 2 (PM)_**  

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is a klutzy fuk

**Members**

The Chunk, _ Pidgey_,  _Tacoboi_ ,  **Princess Allura**

(2:19)  _So Lance, I hear you got yourself hit by a motorcycle. Nice going!_

(2:19)  _Shut up Pidge. Wait...did you hack the group chat name again?_

(2:20)  _...no?_

(2:24)  _God dammit Pidge._

(2:29)  _Hue hue hue_

(2:32)  _Fuk u._

(2:33)  _^3^_

(2:35)  _Fuck off!_

(2:40) Alright guys, calm down. So, did you ever end up texting that guy?

(2:41)  _Not yet. I'm thinjing of just paying the bill myself. It wasn't even his fault._

(2:41)  _*thinking_

(2:42)  _Lance McClain-Sanchez taking responsibility for his actions?!_

(2:42)  **It's a miracle!**

(2:44)  _Shut the fuck up! I will fucking hunt you. With a fucking shotgun._

(2:45)  _Oh no, Lance's Supernatural knowledge! I'm so scurred._

(2:46)  _Fuck you. It's a good show._

(2:47)  _No._

(2:55)  _Lance?_

(3:00)  _Laaaaance!_

(3:00) Shh. He's sleeping.

(3:01) _Oh. Is he okay?_

(3:03) Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just needs a little rest. He has a concussion, so his head probably hurts like a bitch.

(3:04) **Is he still in the hospital? We didn’t see him at Iverson’s lecture this morning.**

(3:05) Nah. He’s just at my place so I can make him take it easy. He should be back tomorrow if he stops puking.

(3:05) _What is he, you?_

(3:06) Ha ha. Very funny.

(3:06) _Well at least he’ll be back. I’m tired of making fun of Allura. She doesn’t take it as well._

* * *

_** Day 3 (PM) ** _

* * *

**Group Chat**

Nerdy Bois

**Members**

Keef,  ** _Scarface_ , U wot Matt**

(6:25) **_Hey Keith_**

(6:27) **_Keeeeiiiiith_     **

(6:30) **_Okay_**

(6:30) **_I_**

(6:30) **_Guess_**

(6:31) **_I’ll_**

(6:31) **_Just_**

(6:31) **_Spam_ **

(6:31) **_Until_**

(6:32) **_You_**

(6:32) **_Answer_ **

(6:33) Alright, alright! Calm your tits Shiro!

(6:33) **_What were you doing that you couldn’t answer?_**

(6:35) I’m at the mechanic. My bike got fucked up the other day.

(6:36) **_What? What happened?_**

(6:37) I hit some guy that walked across the street on a red light.

(6:38) **_What?! What the fuck?! Are you okay?! Is he okay?!_**

(6:39) Calm down Shiro I’m fine. The other guy had a concussion. My bike got the worst of it. Paint’s all fucked up and the tire’s flat.

(6:39) **Damn kid. That’s hardcore.**

(6:43) It’s not like I’m a hardened criminal Matt. I’ve been cleared of any charges.

(6:44) **Suuuure.**

(6:44) Fuck off Matt.

(6:44)  **:3**

(6:45) Shiro, help me.

(6:46) **_B-but what if I’m arrested for helping a wanted felon?_**

(6:46) Omg I hate u both. With the passion of a thousand suns.

(6:47) **_Love you too baby brother._**

* * *

**_ Day 3 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi_ , Unknown

(6:50) _Hey._

(6:50) Who is this?

(6:50) _It’s Lance._

(6:51) Oh, hey. How’re you doing?

(6:52) _I’m alright, a lot better than the other day lol. Thx for asking._

(6:52) That’s good. Are you texting about the bill? Because I can pay it.

(6:53) _No no, it’s fine. I already paid it._

(6:53) What? Why?

(6:54) _Because you shouldn’t have to pay for my fuck up. In fact, what were the damages to your bike? I’ll pay for the fix._

(6:55) If you’re not making me pay for the bill, I won’t make you pay for my bike. I’ll just learn to ride slower.

(6:55) _Okay, seems fair haha._

(6:55) Good. Glad to hear you’re holding up well.

(6:56) _Yeah. Same to you. Sorry again for this whole thing._

(6:56) Same.

(6:57) _Well uh…bye, I guess._

(6:57) Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Dios mío. Estúpido maldito teléfono. No tengo el dinero para esto. Acabo de recibir la estupida puta cosa!  
> Oh my God. Stupid damn phone. I do not have the money for this. I just got the stupid fucking thing!  
> 


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance need to learn how to fucking text. Also, Shiro has no impulse control when it comes to pretty girls...of any species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments guys! I feel so loved! ^_^  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 7 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is still fukin gay

**Members**

The Chunk, _Tacoboi,_ _Pidgey_ , **Princess Zelda**

(7:20) _What the fuck Pidge._

(7:21) _^3^_

(7:22) _Fix the fucking chat name!_

(7:22) _No. <3_

(7:24) _Fuck u._

(7:24) _Love u 2 bby._

(7:25) _Katie, I swear to fucking God._

(7:25) So, how are your guys’ classes?

* * *

     Lance sighed. Hunk didn’t like when they fought in the group chat. Not because he didn’t like them fighting, but because Lance and Pidge didn’t have class at seven in the morning so they could spam the group chat without getting in trouble. Hunk, on the other hand, had Culinary and his teacher was giving him the eye because of the constant notifications.

* * *

(7:26) **Guys, I need some advice.**

(7:26) _Is this about that guy from the coffee shop?_

(7:27) **…Maybe.**

(7:27) _What guy?_

(7:28) _She met some hot guy at work yesterday and now she’s obsessed._

(7:29) **I am not obsessed. And he’s not just ‘some guy.’**

(7:30) _Oh yeah? What’s his name then?_

(7:30) **…**

(7:31) _That’s what I thought._

(7:31) **I didn’t have time, okay?**

(7:32) _That’s not that bad. You could-_

* * *

     Lance turned his phone off before he could finish reading the message. He returned to eating his meal of cold mac and cheese, ya know, because he was a broke college kid and too lazy to get up and microwave something.

     Despite this, he still managed to pay for Netflix, and he groaned angrily as the credits rolled on the finale of Orange is the New Black season five.

     “ _So_ unfair! Why can’t six just air now?!” he pouted. He always did this after a big finale.

     His phone chimed with its default notification sound, and he knew it wasn’t one of his friends. They all had their own custom notifications.

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi,_ Unknown

(7:40) No Shiro, I am _not_ going to drive you to the coffee shop again.

(7:40) Oops sorry, wrong person.

(7:41) _No wait, who’s Shiro? I’m all curious now. uwu_

(7:42) My older brother.

(7:43) _Oh. Why the obsession with the coffee shop?_

(7:43) I don’t know he’s probably after some barista or something.

(7:44) _Same, except my friend **is** the barista._

(7:45) Ha. Sorry about the wrong number thing won’t happen again.

(7:45) _Np dude. Well uh…talk to you later or smthn I guess._

(7:46) Bye.

* * *

**_ Day 10 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi,_ Unknown

(12:43) _Hey, can you come pick me up? My car got a flat._

(12:44) What?

(12:45) _Oh shit sry._

(12:45) Texting Hunk?

(12:46) _Yeah sry._

(12:47) How the hell did you get a flat tire you literally live in like…the safest town in all of Missouri.

(12:47) _Says the one that hit me with his bike._

(12:48) Touché touché.

(12:48) So uh…how’s your head?

(12:51) _It’s like a hundred times better. What abt ur bike?_

(12:53) Good as new.

(12:54) _Cool cool. Did your brother see that girl again?_

(12:54) Nah. He keeps missing all her shifts. At least I don’t have to deal with it since I’m moving this week

* * *

     Keith frowned at his phone. Why was he telling Lance all of this? They barely knew one another, and yet here he was. Spilling his guts to a complete stranger.

* * *

(12:56) _Moving? Where 2?_

(12:57) Why do you want to know?

(12:57) _Just curious._

(12:58) Well, I’d rather not. No offense.

(12:59) _None taken. I totally get it. So no name then?_

(12:59) Hm?

(1:00) _Well if you don’t want me to know where you live, logically you wouldn’t tell me your name._

(1:02) Huh. Guess you’re right.

(1:06) _Well, don’t take my advice! What is it?!_

(1:10) _Aw, c’mon!_

(1:10) >:)

(1:11) _Omg did you just use an emoji? I’m so proud :’)_

(1:13) Lance, we’ve known each other for literally less than a month and we’ve only spoken three times why are you proud?

(1:14) _Bcuz u used an emoji? Finally?_

(1:14) Assuming I don’t use them often while talking to other people.

(1:15) _Tru tru._

(1:16) _Ah shit, I’ve gotta go. Talk to you later Motorcycle Man._

* * *

     Keith arched an eyebrow. _Motorcycle Man?_ He snorted at the new nickname.

     Wait.

     He re-read the text again. _‘Talk to you later?’_

     Later? _Why?_ Was Lance really that bored? He shrugged and was about to put his phone away when it vibrated. He opened the message.

* * *

**Group Chat**

Nerdy Bois

Keef, **_Scarface_** , **U wot Matt**

(1:20) **_Hey bro, who ya textin?_**

* * *

     What the fuck?

     He glanced up and saw Shiro at the other end of the courtyard. He was vibrant against the rest of the people there, with his white hair and black and yellow hoodie.

* * *

(1:21) What the fuck are you talking about?

(1:21) **_Well I can see you texting someone and it’s clearly not one of us and I’m pretty sure you don’t know anyone else well enough to have their number so who is it?_**

(1:22) That guy I hit.

(1:23) **_Lance? He has your number?_**

(1:24) Yeah, I left it to offer to pay his hospital bill.

(1:24) **_Why?_**

(1:25) I felt bad. He paid it himself anyway.

(1:25) **_Oh. Why’s he still texting you then?_**

(1:26) Beats me.

* * *

**_ Day 13 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi_ , Motorcycle Man

(4:30) _[IMAGE SENT]_

(4:30) [[IMAGE RECEIVED]](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/da/10/14/da1014fabf31de2812ec67e0643224ce.jpg)

(4:31) What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

(4:32) _Sorry meant to send that to Allura._

(4:32) How the fuck do you keep doing this.

(4:33) _¯\\_(_ _ツ)_/¯_

(4:35) Well, I’m in the middle of packing so I’ve got to go.

(4:35) _K bye._

* * *

**_ Day 15 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi,_ Motorcycle Man

(11:35) _Hey, so I was thinking...if you hit me with a motorcycle, that means you're like, at least over sixteen._

(11:36) What the fuck?

(11:37) _And if you’re older than sixteen that means you’re either in high school or college._

(11:39) What the fuck are you talking about it’s literally midnight?

(11:40) _Tryin to figure out if I went to school with you._

(11:41) I’m literally moving tomorrow man it’s not like I go to your college.

(11:42) _So?_

(11:42) Are you done? I would like to get some sleep.

(11:45) _No. How old are you?_

(11:46) Why would I tell you?

(11:47) _Idk._

(11:48) No.

(11:49) _Aw, c’mon Motorcycle Man._

(11:51) No!

(11:52) _Please?_

(11:52) No.

(11:53) _Please?_

(11:53) No.

(11:54) _Please?_

(11:55) 21.

(11:56) _Please?_

(11:56) _Wait what?_

(11:56) I’m 21. If it’ll get you to shut up, I’m 21. Can I go to sleep now?

(11:57) _Yeah sure. Same, btw._

(11:58) What?

(11:58) _I’m 21 too._

(11:59) Oh uh…cool, I guess.

(12:00) _Well, I’ll let you sleep now. Ttyl Motorcycle Man._

(12:01) Mmhm.

* * *

     He paused. Another talk to you later. Lance _must_ be bored or something. Didn’t this kid have other friends to talk to besides _Hunk_? At least better than him. Literally _anyone_ was more fun to talk to than Keith.

     Keith was a dull person. He would openly admit that to anyone that asked about him. He liked old, crappy movies, vanilla ice cream, and peanut butter cookies. His favorite color was fucking _red._ He was utterly, _completely boring._

     He glanced over at his clock and let his head fall back on his pillow.

     Lance could wait.

* * *

**_ Day 14 (PM [Noon]) _ **

* * *

 

     Lance was intrigued. This guy, whatever his name was, was a complete mystery to him. Everything about him was like a problem to solve. His name, where he lived, what he looked like. All he had was an age and a state.

     He sat going over case files of the different animals in their massive shelter with his chin resting on the heel of his hand. Mainly, the group he liked to call ‘The Rainbow,’ for their colorful names. His coworkers laughed at it. Not because it was funny, but because it wasn’t even a complete rainbow of names.

     Blue, the wolfhound he’d set his sights on, was the most recent addition to their shelter. She was quite young, and despite her good looks and calm temperament, no one seemed to want her. But working in a no-kill shelter, Lance wasn’t too concerned about timing. Yellow was a little Sun Conure, and he loved to chatter. His owner had abandoned him because of a broken wing. It had healed fine and now he was the fastest bird they had. Green was a little white Holland Lop rabbit with light brown patches on her fur. She was injured when they brought her in and was now unable to return to the wild. Black Mist, or Black for short, was a great big Friesian horse that they’d rescued from an illegal rodeo. She was considered dangerous and unadoptable by the shelter, and would be one of the few animals to ever be put down here unless something changed, and fast.  Last but not least was Red, an Abyssinian kitten they’d found a week ago hiding from a flash flood in the wood nearby. They’d been unable to find her family so they assumed she’d been orphaned.

     Today that ended.

     “McClain!” his boss called from the front desk. He glanced up. “We’ve got someone here who wants to adopt Red. Handle it, would ’ya? I’m on break.”

     “On it,” he said, standing quickly and jogging out to the front desk. He analyzed the man standing in front of him, as he always did for adopters.

     He seemed nice enough. He was tall, with pale skin and black hair that was cut short save for a small white tuft in the front. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose that looked like it must’ve been painful. He had dark brown eyes and a bright smile.

     “Hey,” he greeted enthusiastically, already assessing him for any flaws socially.

     “Hi,” he extended a hand.

     Lance hesitated at the gloved hand. It reminded him of… _him._ He swallowed his pride and shook it.

     “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Lance,” he grinned crookedly, teeth sparkling.

     Shiro’s eyes flashed with something briefly.

     “Nice to meet you too. I’m Takashi, but you can call me Shiro,” he replied with a warm grin.

     The name set off bells in his head.

     “Your brother doesn’t happen to ride a motorcycle, does he?” he inquired.

      “Who, Keith? Yeah, how’d you know?” he arched an eyebrow.

     Lance chuckled. “I’m the guy he hit last month. So, his name’s Keith?”

     “Yeah. How’re you feeling now? Keith felt _awful_ about the whole thing,” he inquired.

     “I’m a lot better, thanks,” he smirked. “Had one hell of a headache though. So, you’re interested in adopting Red, huh?”

     “Actually, she’s a gift for my brother, since he’s moving to his own apartment. Figured I’d give him a little company,” he explained.

     “Ah. Let’s hope they get along,” he joked, hoping Shiro would understand.

     He didn’t.

     “What’s the difference? They can learn to like each other,” he shrugged.

     Lance bristled. “I don’t think you quite understand. An animal has to have something special, a sort of bond with its owner. If they don’t get along, it can mean a _lot_ of stress for both the animal and its owner. It’s why we don’t recommend pets as gifts, unless you’re sure he wants a pet, specifically a cat, before you give her to him. That, and you need to be sure he has the money to take care of her,” he ranted, almost angry.

     Lance was an avid animal lover, and although he was a dog-person he became _extremely_ attached to all animals that passed through the shelter.  He’d grown up around goats, dogs, chickens, cows, and all other sorts of animals when he visited the family farm in Cuba every summer, and living in Bodega, California, he’d grown used to running with the horses along the beach. Lance had lived and breathed animals for his whole life, and it really ruffled his feathers when someone was ignorant of their needs

     Shiro put up his hands in surrender. “Hey, I get it man. Keith’s been babbling about a cat since he was six. I’ve already got his apartment set up for one when he moves in tomorrow, and I’m buying the last of it later today,” he nodded.

     “Good,” Lance sighed.

     “Can I see her now?” he tried.

     “Uh yeah, sure. Follow me,” he said, waving toward the back doors.

     Shiro trailed behind him as Lance led him down a long sidewalk past the building holding the dogs. He paused at a massive outdoor pen filled with horses and other large farm animals from the rodeo. He’d become entranced by Black Mist, her beautiful black mane blowing in the wind as she grazed. She lifted her head to look at him with her big brown eyes. She had a bite taken out of her left ear and a big scar on her snout. She had a big white patch in her mane and at the base of her tail. She was absolutely gorgeous, hands down the most majestic creature he’d ever seen. She tossed her head and whinnied, trotting toward the fence. He approached it slowly.

     “Hey, are you comin’ or—“

     Lance froze. Shiro had extended his hand to touch Black’s nose. She’d bitten dozens of people who were foolish enough to try the same thing.

     “Hey, I wouldn’t do that,” he warned.

     Instead, the horse snorted, blowing a puff of steam from her nostrils. It was late November in the quiet northern Missouri town, and Lance longed for the warmer beaches of California. Snowfall had already begun, and the ground was always covered in spots of powder that wasn’t quite cold enough to pack. Lance loved snow, but not winter itself. Winter was when he could only visit the lake in the woods behind his apartment, as it was too cold to swim in but not frozen enough to skate without falling in. He preferred summer when he could run through the woods and plunge into the water with a whoop of joy.

     Black gently leaned into Shiro’s calloused palm, ears flicking curiously. Her warm breath flowed against his palms.

     “Wh…how did you do that?” Lance breathed in disbelief.

     “I have no clue. I just did,” he shrugged.

     Lance reached out and stroked Black’s cheek. He was the only other one she let touch her, and people around the shelter liked to call him the animal whisperer.

     “Hey Dustin!” he shouted.

     His boss poked his head out the screen doors they’d just emerged from.

     “Get a load of this!” he gestured to Shiro.

     His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He disappeared into the shelter, and Lance knew he was grabbing more adoption papers.

     “Why you?” Lance wondered aloud. “You’re literally the only person besides me she hasn’t tried to bite.”

     She extended her neck further so he could rub her neck and she seemed absolutely star-struck.

     “I grew up in Texas on a ranch,” he answered. “I’ve been raising horses since before Keith was out of diapers, so maybe it’s a respect thing.”

     “How old are you?” Lance inquired.

     “I’m twenty-four. I started college three years late due to uh…financial issues,” he shrugged sheepishly. “Keith likes to call me cowboy.”

     Lance laughed. “It’s a real shame you don’t still live on that ranch.”

     Shiro frowned. “How come?”

     “The shelter’s been ordered to euthanize her if they can’t set her behavior straight. We have until Saturday,” he explained.

     “What?! No way! I’ll take her,” he blurted.

     Lance’s eyes brightened. “Really? You know, if you don’t have enough space for her…”

     Shiro waved it off. “Our uni is pet-friendly, so they’ll allow her on campus. Besides, my friend and I live off-campus at a rental home with a decent backyard. It’s right by the woods.”

     “It’ll be a real challenge. She’s an aggressive horse,” he reminded him.

     “No way in hell am I letting an animal as gorgeous as her be destroyed,” he pointed a finger at Black as she tossed her head and pranced away.

     Lance smiled.

* * *

**_ Day 14 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Motorcycle Boi

**Members**

_Tacoboi,_ Motorcycle Man

(7:37) _Hey Keith._

(7:37) How the _fuck_ do you know my name.

(7:38) _Shiro._

(7:38) …that little piece of shit.

(7:39) _;)_

(7:40) Shut up.

(7:40) _No fuk u._

(7:41) *fuck *you

(7:42) _Don’t fix my grammar u twat._

(7:42) *you

(7:43) _Fuck off._

(7:44) There you go! Much better.

(7:44) _FFS._

(7:45) _I h8 u so much rn._

(7:46) <3

(7:46) _Fucking…nvm._

* * *

     Lance had felt his face heat up at the emoji, and Hunk shot him a glance from across the table they were “studying” at.

* * *

(7:49) So, _you’re_ the one that convinced my brother to get a demon horse.

(7:50) _Black Mist is_ not _a demon horse she is a majestic heavenly creature._

(7:50) She tried to kick me when I stopped to get the rest of my stuff.

(7:51) _She doesn’t like strangers._

(7:52) No, she just doesn’t like _me._ She even tolerates Matt for chrissakes.

(7:53) _¯\\_(_ _ツ)_/¯_

(7:53) Shouldn’t you be in a class or bed or some shit?

* * *

     Lance glanced up at the clock. He paled. Shit, Keith was right.

* * *

(7:54) _O shit I’m late 4 creative writing thx._

(7:55) Well, fucking go then!

(7:56) _Bye._

(7:56) Bye.

* * *

     Lance snatched his stuff off the table and hurriedly shoved it in his bag. He rubbed his side, which had been aching all day, and fled the library. Hunk rolled his eyes. Lance was always late for classes. He was curious though. Who had Lance been speaking to? And why was he still blushing like a madman when he left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a pain in my ass to write. Not because I didn't enjoy it but because just fucking hyperlinks.  
>  **TO CLARIFY**  
>  Lance and Keith live in a Missouri town that's large enough to have two colleges, but the population is relatively small. It's fictional. The schools are on opposite ends of the town, about twenty-five miles apart. Keith's apartment is thirty miles away from Lance's, meaning it's rare that they'd see each other and a (wonderful) coincidence that they even met.


	3. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't catch a fucking break and Shiro and Allura are awkward and adorable little nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, SO MANY KUDOS ALREADY! Thank u guys so much! ^_^  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 21 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith hadn’t heard from Lance since that night. It had been a week. He didn’t know why, but he was worried. A nervous feeling gnawed at his gut for hours before he couldn’t take it anymore. He took his phone out and glanced at his screen. Still nothing. He unlocked it, looking around cautiously. His professor didn’t seem to care, continuing her lecture as if she’d never seen him.

     He opened his chat with Lance.

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

* * *

Keith snorted.

* * *

**Members**

_Tacoboi,_ Motorcycle Man

(1:16) Hey, you alive? You haven’t accidentally texted me in a while.

(1:20) You there?

* * *

     He chewed his lip, hands shaking on their own accord.

* * *

(1:24) _Hey, it’s Hunk. Lance isn’t able to text rn._

(1:25) How come?

(1:25) _He’s in the hospital again. Appendicitis._

* * *

     His eyes widened. Lance had almost died and he would never have known.

* * *

(1:26) Holy shit is he okay?

(1:26) _Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s just recovering. Try him again in like a day or two he should be lucid._

(1:27) How’s he doing?

(1:28) _He’s sleeping rn but they’ve got him on like…an enormous ass cocktail of painkillers, so when he texts u he’ll probly sound extremely drunk._

(1:29) Haha, thanks for the heads up.

(1:30) _No problem lol._

* * *

     Keith turned his phone off and put it back in his bag, returning his attention to his Programming lecture. Man, Lance could not catch a _break!_

* * *

**_ Day 16 (AM) _ **

* * *

     It had been early in the morning when Hunk awoke to his phone ringing. He groggily rolled over to answer it.

     “Hello?” he mumbled.

_‘H…Hunk.’_

     Hunk was on high alert now. He had to pull his phone away from his ear to confirm he wasn’t hallucinating Lance’s voice on the other end.

     “Lance? What’s goin’ on bud?” he asked.

     _‘N…need your help. S-somethin’s wrong.’_

“I’m on my way over. Do you need an ambulance?” he inquired as he stood, not bothering changing out of his pajamas.

     _‘I dunno…I-I think so.’_

Hunk burst from his apartment, yanking his shoes on and stumbling down the stairs. When Lance admitted he needed medical attention it was serious. Normally he’d shrug it off and treat himself when he was injured or sick. He’d grown up with a huge family, so he was used to doing things on his own when his parents were busy with other things. He sprinted across the parking lot to his little yellow 2014 Kia Soul and leaped into the driver’s seat.

     “I just got in the car, okay? Did you call 911?” he knew the answer, but it was worth the effort to check.

     _‘N-no. H-Hunk, it hurs.’_

     Hunk frowned at the slur. Lance sounded delirious, and it was clear even over the phone that he was in a whole lot of pain. “I’ll be there soon, alright? Just hold on.”

     It took less than five minutes, which was too long in his opinion. He jumped out of the car and hung up, dialing 911 as he took the stairs to Lance’s apartment in threes. He was out of breath when he reached the fourth floor, but it didn’t matter. He practically slammed into the door, groaning when he realized the door was locked. He rattled off the information to the operator as he pulled out his key and jammed it into the lock. The door flew open as he shoved it and ran to Lance’s room. His friend was sprawled on the floor, writhing in agony and clutching his stomach with both arms. His phone was off to the side, and it was clear he’d struggled with it.

     He put the operator on speaker and set it on the ground by his bed. He drew Lance into his arms.

     “Hey, look at me man. Ou i ai iinei uo,” he murmured, brushing the hair from his face where it was stuck with sweat.

     “¡Duele!” he whimpered.

     “I know, I know,” he soothed, rocking him back and forth.

     Lance shook with pain, and Hunk felt completely helpless as the ambulance sirens wailed in the distance.

* * *

**_ Day 21 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Hunk shivered at the memory and rubbed the top of Lance’s hand with his thumb as he sat by his bedside. He was smiling though. Because this Keith guy that Lance had neglected to tell him about was a pretty cool guy. He knew he had ammo to use now too, as reading through their chat history he could tell Lance was flirting. Albeit without his knowledge.

* * *

**_ Day 23 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Lance is fukin broken

**Members**

The Chunk, _Pidgey,_ _Tacoboi,_ **Princess Zelda**

(2:16) _Hey Hunk, how’s our boy doing?_

(2:17) Better, and awake.

(2:18) _Aw Pifge u do czre._

(2:20) _R u still drugged or…_

(2:21) _Yep. Hith ad a kire._

(2:22) _High as a kite?_

(2:22) _Yeah that._

(2:23) _Jesus you sound drunk as fuck._

(2:24) _Mmhm._

(2:25) **Guys can you please like…shut the fuck up?! I’m in the middle of a fucking lecture and my professor is giving me the evil eye!**

(2:23) _Abd?_

(2:24) _*And?_

(2:26) _Guys?_

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

**Members**

_Morphine Taco,_ Motorcycle Man

(2:28) _Hai. Howbs it goin?_

(2:29) Lance? How’re you feeling?

(2:30) _Drubk._

(2:30) Ah, I see. Still on your meds?

* * *

     Keith felt bad. He knew firsthand how much appendicitis _hurt._ And the recovery _sucked._

* * *

(2:31) _Uh huh._

(2:31) So, what type of surgery did you have?

(2:32) _Lspatpscopuc._

(2:33) ??? You mean Laparoscopic?

(2:33) _Yeh._

(2:34) That’s good. Shorter recovery time.

(2:34) _But I cabt est cabdy. Or chesee :’(_

(2:35) It’s just for a couple weeks.

(2:36) _But canfy._

(2:36) Go back to bed Lance.

(2:37) _No. Hows Ref abd Blsck?_

(2:38) They’re okay. Black is still a demon.

(2:39) _Lies._

(2:40) _Shit the nurdes saw ny phobe._

(2:42) _Shed gibing me dirt loojs._

(2:43) _Shes tajin my phome!_

(2:43) _isjnfjewr!_

(2:43) Lance?

* * *

     No response. He shrugged and slipped his phone in his pocket. At least Lance would get some rest this way.

* * *

**_ Day 23 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Nerdy Bois

**Members**

Keef, **_Scarface,_ U wot Matt**

(10:32) Shiro get your fucking horse off campus.

(10:32) **_U kno u love her bby bro._**

(10:33) No I really don’t. She’s eating the plants out of the Environmental students’ garden.

(10:33) **_O shit be there in ten._**

(10:34) **Idk why you adopted a horse man. We r in college u cannot afford all this shit.**

(10:35) **_Shut ur mouth u traitorous beast. No cost is too much for my girl._**

(10:36) I thought that barista was “your girl?”

(10:36) **_Idek her name u butt._**

(10:37) What the fuck is “u butt” supposed to mean?

(10:38) **_It’s hard to figure out good insults while running, okay?!_**

(10:40) And now she’s trying to eat the professor’s hair.

(10:40) **_Shit._**

(10:40) Hurry the fuck up Shiro!

* * *

**_ Day 25 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ Motorcycle Man

(9:30) _Morning Keith. Sorry about the whole painkiller incident lmao._

(9:30) Oh hey. It’s fine. It was actually pretty hilarious.

(9:31) So they gave you your phone back once you were off your meds, huh?

(9:31) _No. They discharged me so they had to give it back. They didn’t want to._

(9:34) Ah. I see.

(9:35) _So, what’s new?_

(9:36) Shiro almost got suspended because his demon creature ate a garden and tried to bite a professor.

(9:36) _Damn. I’m so proud._

(9:37) What the fuck why?!

(9:40) _Well it was a professor. Probably an asshole, right?_

(9:41) She’s one of the best professors in the school. Her students all love her.

(9:42) _¯\\_(_ _ツ)_/¯_

(9:43) Oh my God you’re insufferable.

(9:44) _I know. U love it tho._

(9:44) No.

(9:44) _(ɔ˘з˘)ɔ_

(9:45) NO.

(9:45) _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

(9:47) Oh my God stop.

(9:48) _That’s what she said._

(9:50) Goodbye Lance.

(9:52) _Nu w8 I’m sowwy._

(9:53) _Keith plas._

(9:55) _Fine I’ll go._

* * *

     Lance’s cheeks were bright pink. Not that anyone could see him sitting in the corner of the McDonalds that was down the street from campus. He ate another forkful of his cinnamon melt. Why was he like this? And why the hell was he blushing?

* * *

**_ Day 26 (PM) _ **

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is fukin broken

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ The Chunk, _Pidgey,_ **Princess Zelda**

(6:30) _Hunk help me._

(6:30) What’s up?

(6:31) _Lance took me to the shelter today and I adopted a rabbit by accident._

(6:31) _[IMAGE SENT]_

(6:32) [[IMAGE RECEIVED]](https://www.petclassifieds.us/user_images/8802860.jpg)

(6:32) **Pidge what the fuck?**

(6:33) _Her name is Green and she’s fuccin adorable._

(6:34) _Please help me._

(6:36) Wtf am I supposed to do?

(6:36) _IDK INVENT A TIME MACHINE? I CAN’T AFFORD THIS LITTLE SHIT!?_

(6:37) _Shouldn’t have come with me then._

(6:40) _Fuck you._

(6:41) _ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ_

(6:41) _I hate you so much rn._

(6:42) _Ily2 Pidge._

(6:43) _O shit my professor’s staring at me I gtg._

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is fukin broken

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ The Chunk, _Pidgey,_ **Princess Zelda**

(8:27) _yOU FUCKERS GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY_

(8:27) **Not our fault you replied.**

(8:30) _fUCK YOU_

(8:32) _hAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA_

(8:33) _This isn’t funny you bitch._

(8:33) Sorry Lance but it kinda is…

(8:34) _Not you too!_

(8:35) _Omg I’m dying right now._

(8:36) _The rabbit is giving me weird looks._

(8:37) _[IMAGE SENT]_

(8:38) _[[IMAGE RECEIVED]](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/b0/3f/78b03f5236cf5d010c67e74d180b5375.jpg)_

(8:38) **That is fucking adorable OMG.**

(8:39) _You’re welcome._

* * *

**_ Day 27 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Group Chat**

Nerdy Bois

**Members**

Keef, **_Scarface,_** **U wot Matt**

(7:06) **Shiro r u comin or not?**

(7:10) **_Yeah gimme a second._**

(7:11) What’re you guys doing now?

(7:12) **_We’re taking the horse to the equestrian center for training._**

(7:12) Good she fucking needs it.

(7:13) **_Thou shalt not speak shit about my queen._**

(7:15) **_Then we’re gonna head over to the coffee shop for a drink._**

(7:16) You mean to go see the barista again?

(7:17) **_Shut the fuck up._**

(8:12) **_Omg she’s so pretty._**

(8:13) **_[VIDEO SENT]_**

(8:14) [[VIDEO RECEIVED]](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/26/71/d3/2671d36735d6e4b5c213af1f821cfa98.gif)

(8:15) Wow she’s actually majestic when she’s not trying to kill people.

(8:19) Meanwhile.

(8:20) [IMAGE SENT]

(8:20) **_[[IMAGE RECEIVED]](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRAMFJHodcj2DxJVP6QSagQ0tVkyXEG5tVvcjMjlGP4Izzk23Eq)_**

(8:21) **_Oh my God. That is fucking cute._**

(8:22) I’m so happy :D

(8:22) **Oh look he does have emotions.**

(8:23) Shut up Matt.

* * *

**_ Day 27 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Allura glanced up from where she was making a latte when the bell rang to signal a new customer. She nearly dropped the cup. It was _him._ He spotted her and smiled.

     “Hey!” he greeted enthusiastically. “I finally caught you.”

     She blushed. “Hi,” she returned.

     “I left the other day, and I realized I didn’t uh…I didn’t catch your name,” he admitted bashfully.

     “Oh,” she smiled shyly. “It’s Allura.”

     “I’m Shiro,” he held out his hand.

     She shook it gingerly.

     “So uh, what did you need?” she fumbled, trying to remain professional.

     “W-w-well I…,” he rubbed the back of his head. “I wanted to ask if you were interested in maybe…grabbing a slice of pizza or something sometime?”

     [Allura.exe has stopped working.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8cc48705c089c134a373575781c9c1a6/tumblr_o8lc1jGoDc1r4d1zyo1_1280.jpg)

     “Allura?” he tried when she didn’t respond.

     She blinked rapidly and blurted out a response.

     “Yes?!” she squeaked.

     He grinned. “Awesome! Uh, here,” he took out a notepad and scribbled something down. He tore the page off and gave it to her. “Call me and let me know when you’re free.”

     “Okay,” she nodded, taking the slip of paper and tucking it in her apron pocket.

     “Uh…I’ll see you later then,” he waved and retreated from the café.

     Allura stood stock still for a moment. Then, she did a giddy dance and squealed happily, twirling around the area.

     She pulled her phone out happily.

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance is fukin broken

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ The Chunk, _Pidgey,_ **Princess Zelda**

(8:30) **OMG GUYS**

(8:34) _What?_

(8:35) **I GOT THAT GUY’S NUMBER.**

(8:36) _Congrats?_

(8:36) _So what was his name?_

(8:37) **Shiro.**

(8:38) _OMG REALLY?_

(8:40) **Yeah y?**

(8:42) _THAT’S KEITH’S BROTHER._

(8:43) _That’s also my brother’s friend._

(8:44) _wAIT MATT?_

(8:45) _OMG, I HAVE TO GO TELL KEITH BRB._

(8:46) This is really weird.

(8:46) _Ur tellin me._

(8:47) **Omg, have you seen Lance in class texting Keith?**

(8:50) _They need to be together._

(8:50) **Right? All he does is blush and giggle!**

(8:51) We need to get them in the same room somehow.

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ Motorcycle Man

(8:46) _Yo so ur bro just asked out one of my friends and Matt is my other friend’s brother._

(8:47) The barista? And you know Katie?

(8:48) _Mmhm._

(8:49) Huh. Small world.

(8:50) _Yup._

(8:50) _So, do you wanna go see a movie?_

(8:51) Wait, _what?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hyperlinks Batman!  
> (RIP Adam West (╥﹏╥) )  
>  **TRANSLATIONS**  
>  _Ou i ai iinei uo_ **Samoan: "I am here friend," or loosely "I'm right here buddy."**  
>  _¡Duele!_ **Spanish: "It hurt(s)!"**  
>  Also, thank you for [this](http://i.imgur.com/LacA6oO.jpg%5B/img%5D) amazing fanart TearOfTheWolf!  
> 


	4. Worst Holiday Season Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are fuccin idiots and Allura and Shiro are adorable little beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _so_ much for all the comments and Kudos guys! And so many bookmarks! Y'all are too much! I wasn't expecting more than a few Kudos on the first week of posting, but there's already fanart! You guys have no idea how much it means to me!  
>  You know the drill!  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  _ **Shiro**_ (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 27 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ Motorcycle Man

(8:50) _So, do you wanna go see a movie?_

(8:51) Wait, _what?!_

(8:52) _Well, Wonder Woman comes out this week, and I was just wondering…_

* * *

Keith feels his cheeks heat up, and he knows he’s blushing. Had Lance just… _asked him out_? He shakes his head to clear the thought from his mind. There was literally _no way._ It had just been a…friendly invitation. That was all.

* * *

(8:54) Uh…no thanks. Maybe some other time?

(8:55) _Oh. Okay._

* * *

Keith groans. He feels like a jerk now. Lance seemed a little bit upset over it, and he hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. He hears his alarm go off for work, and he sighs.

* * *

(8:56) Ah shit, I’ve gotta go.

(8:56) _Oh, uh…seeya then, I guess._

(8:57) Bye.

* * *

     He shuts his phone off, slipping it in his pocket. He stood and prepared to head to his job at the mechanic’s down the street, expelling thoughts of Lance from his head so he could focus. Not completely though, as he still finds himself questioning why the fuck he was still blushing.

* * *

     Lance bit his lip, feeling his cheeks turn pink the second he sent the text. Was he fucking _insane?_ He hardly knew Keith well enough to be asking him shit like that…and yet he still finds himself slightly disappointed that his offer was declined.

* * *

**_ Day 28 (AM) _ **

* * *

**Chat**

Coffee Shop

**Members**

**Allura,** _**Unknown**_

(11:08) **Hey, it’s Allura!**

* * *

     Shiro has to bite his lip to refrain from shrieking with glee in the middle of his Web Design lecture. _Finally!_ He…may or may not have been hovering over his phone waiting for this message for most of the day yesterday.

* * *

(11:09) **_Hey! How are you?_**

(11:09) **I’m good! U?**

(11:10) **_Great! So, what’s up?_**

(11:11) **Just wanted to know if u were busy 2nite?**

* * *

     Shiro squeaks, and his professor shoots him a strange look before continuing with his lesson.

* * *

(11:11) **_No, y?_**

(11:12) **Well, I was thinking we could meet up 4 pizza of smthn.**

(11:13) **_Sounds great! I’ll give you a call after class and we can figure out the details._**

(11:13) **Alright!**

(11:45) **_[CALL STARTED]_**

(12:10) **[CALL ENDED]**

* * *

**Chat**

Demon Horse

**Members**

_No candi Taco :’(,_ Motorcycle Man

(11:11) _Make a wish._

(11:12) _Ah shit._

(11:12) What the hell?

(11:12) _DWAI._

(11:13) The fuck were you trying to do?

(11:13) _I was tryin to do the 11:11 wish thing but I did it too late and it turned to 11:12 before u could answer and I fucked it up just FAI._

(11:14) Okay?

(11:14) _K ttyl I gtg._

(11:15) Bye.

* * *

**_ Day 28 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Allura takes a deep breath and exhales nervously. She swallows and enters the pizzeria with a final nod. Shiro is standing inside, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He visibly relaxes when he spots Allura, grinning broadly.

     “Hey,” he greets.

     “Hi,” she replies. “Good to see you.”

     “You too,” he hedges awkwardly, trying to remain as smooth and calm as possible.

     “So, how was your day?” she inquires.

     “It was pretty good, what about yours?” he returns.

     “I’ve had better days,” she chuckles, making him laugh too. The thick tension dissolves slightly.

     “Table for two?” the young employee asks as she approaches.

     “Yes, please,” she responds.

     They follow her to their table and sit down across from one another. They both pick up the menus and sit quietly for a moment as they go over their options. They order their drinks, and Allura’s heart flutters when they simultaneously order a diet coke.

     “What kind of pizza do you like?” he asks as their waitress walks off to get their drinks.

     “I’m a fan of meat lover’s,” she replies. “You?”

     “You probably won’t believe me, but that’s actually one of my favorites,” he blushes, giggling.

     She laughs quietly. “It’s fine, I believe you.”

     “So, where are you from? The accent makes me a little curious,” he pokes teasingly.

     “Well, I actually grew up in Bristol, but when I was thirteen my family moved us to New York. From there I kind of bounced around a bit. My dad was in the army, so we had to move a lot when I was in high school. After I left home, I went soul searching for a couple years between high school and college. I started at my university when I was nineteen,” she shrugs. “What about you?”

     “Keith and I grew up in Texas with our parents. We only moved once, and it was just after I was born. We ended up settling down in Austin and starting a ranch. I started out pretty early working with horses, around the same time Keith was born,” he explains.

     “What…,” she pauses, unsure if she should continue. “How did you get your scar?”

     Shiro’s face darkens. Allura swallows, horrified that she’s made a mistake. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—“

     “No, it’s alright. You didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just something I’d rather not talk about right now,” he assures her. “Some other time.”

     She nods as the waitress comes over with their drinks to take their order. The conversation continues once she leaves.

     “So, how’d you end up in Missouri?” she asks harmlessly.

     Shiro tries his best not to upset her again. “Well, when I was about seven and Keith was four, our father passed away. It was kind of tough for our mother, so we sold most of the animals. We kept the ranch until it was closer to Keith’s final year of high school. Then, my mother sold it and bought a smaller house. That way, she was able to save up enough to send the two of us to college. I’d already been on break for three years doing odd jobs to help her get the money, so it was difficult to get back into the swing of things. We chose a cheap school at first, some community college in Oklahoma, but our mom insisted we go somewhere nice. Keith ended up graduating with honors and was able to get into where we are now. They were a little more reluctant for me though,” he chuckles. “Rejected me twice before I got in.”

     “Wow,” she breathes. “I’m sorry.”

     He waves it off. “It was a long time ago. Keith barely even remembers him,” he pauses, wondering how Keith was doing right now, being that he was alone in an apartment for the first time ever. Even though he’d been there for a couple weeks, he was never too comfortable without his older brother around. “Anyway, how do you know Lance?”

     The subject change does the trick, and Allura launches into an entire spiel about how Lance had approached her in his sophomore year and attempted to flirt with her, only to get a slap to the face. That makes Shiro burst out laughing. Then, she explains how he turned out to be a pretty nice and sensitive guy, and that even if he had zero chance she chose to hang out with him and they ended up being really close friends.

     “He sounds cool. Pretty unobservant though,” he jokes.

     “Oh hell yeah. He’s almost got himself killed several times. _This year,_ ” she emphasizes.

     “Just a thought, but does he seem to like Keith? At all?” he hedges.

     “I’m surprised they aren’t married yet,” Allura deadpans. “Every day, _all the time_ they’re texting each other! He fucking _giggles_ sometimes.”

     “Keith does too,” he snorts. “Which is rare, and he even uses it in class. Keith is like...a model student. He _never_ uses it in class.”

     “You should have seen him when…hang on let me get it,” she opens their group chat to show him Lance’s freak-out when he found out Allura would be going out with Keith’s older brother. He laughs openly.

     “Wow,” he huffs. “That is _sad._ ”

     “You’re telling me!” she exclaims.

     The pizza arrives too soon for their liking, but their conversation continues even with food stuffed in their mouths.

* * *

     They’re there for just under two hours, chatting and laughing, and it feels like they’ve known each other forever. When it’s time to leave, Allura takes the leftovers.

     “This was really fun,” he smiles. “We should totally do it again sometime.”

     “Hell yeah we should,” she agrees. “Just call me or text me and let me know when you’re free to meet up.”

     They blush silently, then Shiro goes for it.

     Allura fumbles to put the pizza in her car as Shiro wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Once her hands are free, she puts one behind Shiro’s shoulders and the other on the side of his head. Their cheeks heat up and shivers go down Allura’s spine. She pouts when they separate.

     “That was…,” Shiro breathes.

     “Wow,” she finishes.

     “Yeah,” he agrees. “I’ll uh…call you.”

     “Looking forward to it,” she grins.

     She watches him walk back to his black Toyota Camry.

     She hates to see him go.

     Loves to watch him leave.

* * *

**_ Day 30 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith feels like shit. He’s out in the pouring rain and his first-floor apartment door is locked. It’s freezing outside and the water droplets are starting to turn to snow. He’s wearing only his leather jacket and he’s lost his keys, and this whole day has been pretty shit. He’s already gone to check the desk, but someone is slacking on their job. He takes out his phone and calls Shiro.

     “Can you come pick me up? I’m locked out,” he asks.

     _‘Oh uh…I have a class in like fifteen minutes bro. Is there anyone else you could call?’_

     “Matt maybe but he and Pidge were supposed to go to like this nerd seminar today and I think they got a hotel,” he answers.

     _‘You could drive back to our place?’_

     “I lost my keys to literally everything but the bike Shiro,” he shivers violently.

     _‘I’m going to send you Allura’s number. She might be able to help.’_

     His phone buzzes and he opens his messages. Allura’s number had popped up on his screen.

     _‘Listen, I really am sorry man, I’ll owe you one. I’ll even buy another bag of cat food.’_

     “Nah it’s fine Shiro,” he sighs. “I get it.”

     _‘I’ll talk to you later kiddo.’_

     “Bye,” he hangs up and dials Allura’s number.

     _‘Hello?’_

     “Hey, this is Keith, Shiro’s brother?” he tries.

     _‘Ah, Keith! What’s up?’_

     “I-I’m locked out of my ap-partment and I need s-s-someone to pick me up,” he answers sheepishly.

     _‘You’re outside?! In this weather?! You’ll freeze! What’s your address? I’ll pick you up.’_

He rattles off his address and she assures him that she’ll be there soon. He has no idea how someone who is almost thirty miles across town could be there soon, but then again this late at night no one is on the icy roads.

     A white Prius rolls into the lot only twenty minutes later and the desk clerk still hasn’t returned to his post. He would be making a complaint to management.

     An African-American woman with white hair and just about the _bluest eyes_ he’s ever seen steps out of the car. She’s tall, about as tall as Shiro if a little shorter. She’s wearing a white tunic-style shirt with long, loose sleeves and pale pink accents. She’s wearing a raincoat, a white one with a hoodie. She’s also sporting some blue skinny jeans and _damn_ she looks nice. Keith will admit that. Even if she isn’t his type he will admit when a woman is beautiful.

     “Keith?” she asks.

     “Yeah, that’s me,” he smiles shyly, accepting her handshake.

     “Good Lord, you’re soaked to the bone! Get in the car let me get you someplace warm,” she orders.

     He doesn’t argue. She wraps a car blanket around him and drives him back to her dorm where she throws a towel at him.

     “Get dried off and use my robe. I’ll dry off your clothes,” she demands.

     “But—“

    “No butts. I’ll call Lance and have him bring over some spare clothes,” she decides.

     “Wait, what?” he blushes.

     “Unless you’d like to wear my dress?” she jokes.

     “N-no thanks. Lance’s shit is fine,” he agrees.

     “Go take a warm shower. Lance should be here when you’re done,” she points to her bathroom.

      He nods, knowing better than to try and argue with Allura.

* * *

      Yes, she had been right. Lance _was_ there. He was only just getting out of what was most definitely the nicest shower he’s taken since leaving Shiro and Matt’s rental home.

     “Keith sweetheart, Lance is here with the clothes!” she calls.

     He slips a towel around his waist and cracks the door open. She hands him the t-shirt and jeans. The shirt makes Keith choke back a laugh. It read “Best Bi,” complete with the Best Buy tag. He pulls on the bottoms and throws a towel over his head, rubbing his thick hair dry. He exits the bathroom and Lance is just…casually strewn across the couch.

     Holy fuck.

     Keith nearly chokes, because Lance is fucking _built._ Like, he’s muscular as hell. Not as much as Shiro, but _damn_. He’s wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt that says “Oh look, I almost gave a damn,” on it, and it’s form fitting. His hair is soaking wet as if he’d just showered himself, but then he realizes his jeans are damp and there’s a blue raincoat hanging on Allura’s coatrack.

     And then he realizes he’s staring and looks away. Allura has pets. Four mice of four different colors all in the same cage. The cage is enormous, so he supposes it’s safe.

* * *

     Lance swallows thickly the second Keith leaves the bathroom. So, _this_ is what his mystery man looks like. He’s pale, like… _ghost_ levels of pale. He has medium length, thick black hair and he can only describe its style as a fucking _mullet._ In 2016? He thinks the fuck _not._ He has the most _purple_ eyes Lance has ever seen, and they’re almost black. Lance isn’t quite sure, but he’s fairly certain Keith has a scar on his chin and another on the base of his collarbone. He doesn’t question it. He has a sharp jawline and long eyelashes. And he’s shorter than Lance, so that’s something.

     “Hey,” he greets with a nervous wave.

* * *

     Keith nods. Lance has a scar where his head hit the pavement, but it’s small and unnoticeable. There’s also a faded one on his lip, and though he doesn’t know the context Keith is almost sure it’s from a split lip. He also has certain twitches, like bending his toes when he’s bored or nervous that Keith picks out almost immediately. He may not be too good at reading emotions, but he knew his fair share of nervous ticks.

     “Hi,” he replies. And then he sneezes, high-pitched and squeaky, and his cheeks turn bright red.

     Lance bursts out laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Allura snickers too and Keith shoots her a look of betrayal.

     “D-dude…,” Lance gasps. “You sneeze like a fucking kitten.”

     “Do not,” he snaps in a nasally voice.

     “He’s not wrong Keith,” Allura laughs.

     “Agh fuck off,” he groans, flopping down on the couch next to Lance, who falls silent.

     “So what the fuck happened anyway?” he asks.

     “I don’t know. I must’ve dropped my keys somewhere on campus after my last class. My bike has a separate key, so I didn’t notice until I had to use my apartment key,” he shrugs.

     “Keith, I have a class soon,” Allura warns. “You can’t stay here overnight, so you’ll have to find accommodations…”

     “You can stay at my place?” Lance suggests, and they both look at him like he’s insane. “W-well I live in an apartment, s-so…”

     “I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Keith shakes his head.

     “You wouldn’t be a bother. You’ll just have to cook,” he jokes.

     “Uh…okay, I guess?” he agrees.

* * *

     And that’s how Keith ends up watching Sharknado at midnight on Lance’s couch. Lance has already gone to bed, both their stomachs full of instant Ramen because without cooking supplies that is the extent of Keith’s culinary skills. Keith is curled up on the couch, wondering how the hell he’s going to get to his job or pay his rent this month because Jesus _fucking_ Christ they were inflating the price. He’s lost in his thoughts and the movie ends. He doesn’t hear Lance’s footsteps so when he feels a hand on his shoulder he almost drops his tea on the floor.

     “Sorry! Sorry,” Lance apologizes. “I just wanted to…,” he trails off.

     “Wanted to _what_?!” Keith barks a bit too loudly.

     Lance flinches and Keith immediately feels like a fuckin’ asshole. “I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed kinda out of it,” he admits.

     “Oh uh…I’m fine, thanks. S-sorry for yelling at you,” he mumbles softly.

     Lance looks up at the TV and wrinkles his nose. “Sharknado? What the fuck is Sharknado?”

     Keith arches his eyebrow. “You’ve _never_ watched Sharknado? You’ve never heard of it?”

     “Should I have?” he asks, confused.

     And that’s how Keith ends up watching Sharknado again with him and Lance sitting at opposite ends of the couch and rolling his eyes every time Lance makes a comment about it.

* * *

**_ Day 31 (AM) _ **

* * *

     It’s six in the morning when Keith wakes up. He realizes a few things and panics.

     One, he and Lance both fell asleep on the couch last night in the middle of watching some dumb show about robots.

     Two, Lance is sleeping on his shoulder.

     Three, _Lance is fucking asleep._

_On top of him._

Keith remains as calm as possible and rolls his sleeping friend off of him onto the arm of the couch. He stirs but settles down quickly. Keith stands and grabs his now-dry clothes off the table, slipping into the bathroom. He changes quickly and throws Lance’s clothes into the hamper. He glances out the window to see the whole ground covered with a thin layer of snow. He’s confused for a moment before he realizes, oh yeah. It’s fucking December, and Christmas is in literally twelve days and he has no money to get Shiro or Matt or anyone else presents, let alone a Christmas tree. Luckily, no one ever goes to his apartment so he doesn’t need one. What he really needs is to get back home and feed his cat, so he leaves a note for Lance, slips out the door, and calls an Uber.

* * *

     Lance wakes up a few hours later. He frowns when he realizes Keith is gone, and he reads the note explaining where he went. He sighs and gets changed for his shift. He jogs downstairs and climbs into his blue Nissan Rogue, then pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

     Hunk is there when he arrives, filling out adoption papers for Yellow, who is chilling on the Samoan’s large shoulder.

     “Hey man! What’re ‘ya doin’?” he inquires.

     “Well, since you moved out of the apartment it’s been pretty lonely, finally saved up enough money to get a pet,” he answers

     “Awesome!” he smirks. Lance is happy. The entire Rainbow save for Blue is gone, and all of them belong to his friends.

     “McClain, you’re late,” his boss grumbles.

     He looks at the clock and sighs. “Sorry, Dustin. It’s been a long night.”

     Hunk frowns at him.

     “It’s fine, just get to work,” he orders.

    “Yessir,” he salutes.

     Hunk touches his shoulder. “Hey man, you okay?”

     “Yeah, it’s just that Keith came over last night,” he explains.

     Hunk’s eyes widen. “Why?”

     “He got locked out of his apartment and Allura couldn’t house him,” he shrugs.

     “Is he okay now?” he asks.

     “As far as I know, yeah,” he answers.

* * *

**_ Day 32 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith is _not fucking okay._ He’s been fired. Rent is due in a week, and he’s on the verge of being evicted. He’ll have to move back into the tiny rental home with Shiro and his fucking horse that is still the spawn of Satan, and he’ll never be able to afford Red who he’s grown so attached to that if anything happened to her he’d never forgive himself. He has nowhere else to go, and Shiro can barely afford to house Matt and himself, let alone his pain in the ass little brother. He’ll have to go back home to his mother, who really doesn’t need her sons in the house because she’s already working two shifts at the diner to pay the bills. He won’t get his degree and his whole life will crumble because—oh wait—it already is.

     He sniffs back tears, wiping snot on his sleeve. He’s too tired to be disgusted with himself. He’s been hunting for jobs since this morning and his chest is so congested from the day before that he’s almost sure he’s sick. The only thing he can be thankful for is that classes will be on break soon for the holidays and maybe, just _maybe_ he’ll find another job and get a little rest. He’s been picking at his wrists again, and his skin is a bright red. He’s stopped using makeup on them to hide his scars and started wearing longer sleeves. He wants to crawl into bed and just…never wake up. It’s not like anyone would give a damn. He’s just Keith. The world would keep turning. He’s considering selling his bike for the money, but without it, he would never get to and from work or school. He’d hidden every sharp object in the house when he got home because no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t afford an accident like the one when he was sixteen.

     He likes to sit and wonder how the fuck anyone’s life could be as shit as his while he looked for a job. Because his is pretty awful.

* * *

**_ Day 34 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Lance wants to fucking die.

     Not really, but he wasn’t far off.

     The shelter was losing funds, because hey, who gives a damn about the animals right? They were on the verge of having to put down a few of the sicker and older animals, and on a whim, he’d adopted Blue to save her life. He didn’t have the money for it but he couldn’t have beared losing her. He was failing two classes because he’d picked up another job and didn’t have time to study. Now that classes were out, he’s literally given up all time to raising money for the shelter. To make matters worse, he has _no_ money to get home for Christmas, and his mother’s really been looking forward to seeing him for the first time in three years. Hunk has already left town, so he’s alone for the holidays. Pidge is gone too, and Allura is always with Shiro so why should he bother her? Keith is literally the only one still around and he hasn’t answered any texts.

     Officially the worst holiday season ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee.  
> Ow.


	5. Caught Red-Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to get his shit together and Rolo needs to fucc off.  
> Also, Lance teaches Keith the wonders of cinnamon sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the comments and kudos guys! I feel so popular for once :')  
> You know the drill!  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 35 (AM) _ **

* * *

     It’s early in the morning when Keith gets evicted. His landlord has been as forgiving as possible, but his gas has been off for days and he hasn’t been able to get the money. He lies to Shiro and asks him to babysit Red for the holidays while he cleans his apartment. He drops by all her stuff and puts as much of his sentimental things in a giant duffel bag as he can. That was it. He was on the streets. In the middle of fucking December, with snow everywhere, and _really shitty weather._ He sat in a small space between two shops trying to collect money for a few hours before being chased off by the owners. He's exhausted and hasn’t slept in days.

     It just gets worse when Lance spots him treading down the sidewalk. Lance is walking a little bluish-gray dog and he has bags under his eyes. The Cuban pauses, and though Keith tries to get away he can’t when Lance speaks.

     “Hey,” he greets him.

     Keith throws up the best fake smile he can muster, but he’s sure it’s tired. “Hi.”

     “What’re you doing out here?” he inquires. “Haven’t seen you answer any of my texts.”

     Keith arches an eyebrow before opening his phone. He sees several missed messages and calls, mostly from Lance.

     “Oh…sorry,” he shrugs. “I-I’ve been busy.”

     Blue tugs on the leash, and Lance sighs. “Well uh…I’ll text you later,” he nods. “But it looks like my people need me.”

     Keith lets out a genuine laugh for the first time in months. “Your _people?_ It’s a fucking dog!”

     “Hey, don’t diss my baby girl!” he smiles broadly. “But seriously, call me if you need anything.”

     _I need help. I need money. I need somewhere to live. I need someone to **talk to.**_

     “I’ll do that,” Keith nods.

     They continue walking, and Keith is about to leave them behind when he hears Lance talking in a shaky voice from quite a ways behind him. He turns around and freezes.

     There’s a tall guy who looks to be about a year older than Lance. He’s wearing a bandana on his head, and he has a stubbly beard. His hair is slightly longer than Lance’s and dyed white, and he’s fairly large. He has thin-rimmed glasses resting atop the bandana, and he’s _fucking shirtless._ He’s shirtless, in the middle of December and Keith doesn’t like it. He’s wearing a dark purple vest and baggy pants. He has tattoos on his arms, and he has a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He pauses to listen.

     “H-heyyy Rolo,” Lance fumbles nervously.

     This only upsets Keith further, as he himself only stutters when he's nervous or scared and Lance doesn't really seem the type to get scared easily.

     “Hey Clearwater,” Rolo drawls in his deep, gravelly voice.

     “D-d-don’t call me that. N-not anymore” he tries to duck away, but Rolo stops him by putting an arm up against the fence in front of Lance, blocking his only exit.

    “Aw, don’t be like that babe,” he whines.

     “R-Rolo, s-s-s-stop,” he begs, shivering and trying to go the other way.

     Rolo stops him again, and Keith sees red.

     “He said stop!” he barks.

     Rolo looks up, miffed that someone has interrupted him.

     “How about you mind your own business?” he suggests, turning back to Lance.

     Keith has had enough.

     He drives his fist right into Rolo’s face, and he feels something give beneath his hand. Several onlookers shoot the trio surprised looks, but a few others shout words of approval, disgusted about the way Rolo had been acting.

    Rolo wails something about a broken nose, and he stands and takes a swing at Keith with not nearly as much force. Keith grunts when the fist hits his face, stumbling back slightly. He sends Rolo sprawling with a kick to the crotch. Even Lance winces at it.

     “Now stay the _fuck_ away from him!” he pants, eyes blazing furiously.

     Rolo stumbles away from them and spits out blood.

     “You’ll regret that you trash,” he promises, bailing.

     Keith barely notices the blood trickle down his lips and drip off his chin until Lance stops him.

     “Oh my God Keith, you’re bleeding,” he gasps, gently probing Keith’s nose.

     “Are you okay?” he growls.

     “I-I’m fine, just kind of shaken up. C’mere,” he suddenly pulls Keith close and examines the red skin around Keith’s cheek and nose, using his long sleeve to wipe the blood from Keith’s nose.

     Keith’s cheeks turn pink, because of frostbite. Definitely frostbite, and his chest blooms with warmth. From the body heat. The body heat, definitely.

     “Come with me,” Lance demands, dragging him back down the street. He stops where he’s parked his car and forces a surprisingly compliant Keith to go back to his apartment for hot chocolate. Keith is almost shut down as Lance sits him at a table. The apartment is a _mess._ Clothes are strewn on the couch, and a dog bowl full of food is sitting in the corner of the small white kitchen with food all over the floor. A water bowl sits next to it, and the surrounding floor is soaked. He notes that when Lance opens the cabinet, an insect or two emerge. He can’t imagine why, as Lance hardly has anything other than Ramen and Easy Mac. Blue bounds around with a ratty old plush toy in his mouth, and Lance’s television is gone.

     “What happened to your TV?” he asks.

* * *

     **Mistake #1.**

* * *

     “I-I sold it,” he replies casually while brewing the two mugs of cocoa.

     “Oh,” he hums.

     The puppy, which Keith feels is actually too big to even really be a puppy anymore, puts her front paws up on his thigh. He absentmindedly strokes the top of her thin head. Her fur is pretty wiry and she’s a gorgeous dog. He plays tug of war with her as he waits.

     “So what were you doing out there?” Lance inquires.

     “Looking for—“

* * *

     **Mistake #2.**

* * *

     He freezes up and shuts his mouth.

     He can’t tell Lance. Because even if he doesn’t know Lance very well he knows that Lance will try to help even if he can’t afford it.

     “I was just…taking a walk,” he lies.

     “Ah,” he accepts, though it’s obvious to him that Keith is lying through his teeth.

     “Shouldn’t you be with your family?” Keith asks.

* * *

     **Aaaand Mistake #3.**

* * *

     “Can’t afford it,” he pauses in making the drinks. He seems deep in thought and Keith shakes his head. Can he like... _maybe stop fucking up for five seconds?_

     “I can’t do this,” he stands and heads for the door.

     Out of nowhere, Lance grabs his wrist to stop him.

     And then they’re hugging.

     Lance is crying and Keith is panicking because what the _fuck_ does he do in this situation?

     “I was so _terrified,_ ” he sobs. “I-I thought he was gonna…”

     Keith hushes him as he trails off and tries not to shriek nervously. Keith Kogane doesn’t _do_ hugs. Or physical contact at all. _Especially_ with anyone unrelated to him. But Lance is so upset and so _scared_ that he can’t possibly turn him away.

     For a while, they just stood there with Lance shaking with tears that soaked Keith’s shoulder while Keith awkwardly rubs his back. Blue whines and weaves in between them. Lance moves away and chuckles tearily, looking down at Blue.

     “S-sorry. That must’ve been so fucking uncomfortable, I—“

     “No no no, it’s fine,” Keith assures him. “It’s fine. But I uh…I think your water is boiling.”

     Lance’s eyes widen and he realizes the kettle is squealing and steaming and he shrieks, diving to turn the stove off. Keith starts to chuckle, tears welling in his own eyes (though he’ll never admit it.) As Lance sends him betrayed glances, he continues to laugh. Meanwhile, he’s fumbling to get the water in the mugs. He stirs in some milk and Keith’s nose wrinkles at the sight of some kind of sugar or spice.

     “What is that?” she asks, plopping back down at the table.

     Lance looks at Keith like he’s grown a second head. “Have you never had cinnamon sugar in your hot chocolate?”

      “What’s cinnamon sugar?” he inquires harmlessly.

     Lance’s eyes widen. “What. The. Fuck,” he deadpans.

     “What?” Keith reels.

     “Did you grow up without a culture?” he screeches.

     Keith recoils.

     “Cinnamon sugar is only the best fucking thing of all time and it belongs on literally every breakfast food in existence?!” he shouts. “Okay, that’s it, I’m giving you like three jars.”

     Keith bites his lip. No no no. He can’t take that. He doesn’t have anywhere to put it…

     “I can’t take it. Uh…Red likes to knock things off everywhere,” he lies again.

     “Oh. That’s fine then,” he shrugs. He sprays a dollop of whipped cream on each mug and sprinkles the cinnamon sugar on top.

      “Fancy,” Keith smiles.

     “Pidge claims I’m too extra. I just say I’m…uh,” he thinks for a minute, handing Keith his drink.

     “Extra,” the Texan supplies.

     Lance whacks him with a dish towel. “I may be extra but you don’t have to point it out.”

     “How else am I supposed to get my kicks?” he jokes, taking a sip. His eyes widen, and he makes a contented sighing noise.

     “Told you so,” he sing-songs.

     Keith smacks his arm and eats some of the whipped cream. Suddenly, Lance starts giggling like a madman. Keith gives him an odd look.

     “What?” he asks.

     “Y-you…,” he breaks off, falling out of his chair with high-pitched, wheezy laughter. That’s when Keith realizes.

     _He has goddamned whipped fucking cream on the very tip of his nose._

He blushes and takes it off with his tongue, causing Lance to pause.

     “Damn. That tongue is _flexible_ ,” he muses.

     Keith’s cheeks turn bright red.

     Lance seems to realize what he’s said and his face heats up. “I-I mean, uh…you can stretch it pretty far…uh, wait…”

     “That’s what she said,” Keith finds himself saying.

     All activity in the room stops as Keith takes a long drink, making a hot cocoa moustache.

     “Did you just… _meme?_ ” Lance gasps.

      Keith says nothing, just smiles slightly behind the mug, refusing to make eye contact as he stares smugly into the swirling drink.

     “My every dream has been realized?!” he squeals. He picks up Blue and smooches her cheek. She barks happily.

     “You’ve known me for less than two months,” he points out.

     “And what a beautiful two months that has been,” he marvels happily.

     And that’s how Keith ends up leaving Lance’s apartment with two jars of cinnamon sugar.

* * *

**_ Day 36 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith is going to freeze to death. He knows that. He’s sitting out in the flurry of snow with literally only a fucking sandwich and some of the cinnamon sugar Lance gave him. He treasures it like it’s a bar of gold. He only has one thick winter coat, and it’s pretty ratty. No one in the town really gives a damn about the homeless population, so Keith is on his own. And it’s fucking _cold._

     His phone buzzes.

* * *

**Chat**

Sharknado

**Members**

_Tacopup,_ Motorcycle Man

(9:40) _Hey…you wanna go get a drink?_

* * *

     Keith pauses. Okay, is Lance hitting on him?

* * *

(9:41) _It’s been kind of a bad night._

* * *

Keith understands. _Every_ night has been a shitty night. And he _really_ could use a drink…

* * *

(9:42) You buying?

(9:43) _If you want._

(9:45) Deal.

* * *

     Keith enters the dive bar to see Lance sitting at the bar. He already looks pretty out of it, and Keith _knows_ he’ll have to call Shiro because he plans on getting blackout drunk.

     “Hey,” he greets.

     “Hi,” he mumbles.

     And Keith nearly screams.

     Because Lance is bleeding.

     There’s an open wound on his cheek and his arm has a cut on it through his jacket. Blood is spilling over the fabric and dripping onto his sleeve.

     “What the fuck happened to you?” he inquires, taking his arm gently.

     “Rolo,” he mutters. “he and his posse beat the shit out of me,” he shrugs.

     “I’ll kill him,” he swears. And he means it. “But first, let’s have those fucking drinks.”

     Lance laughs. “Yeah.”

     They order several shots of pretty weak alcohol at first, but they quickly end up drinking the hard stuff by the glassful. Keith has no impulse control anymore, and passing it on to Lance they drink glass after glass without end.

     It only takes an hour for them to get drunk. Like… _off their asses._

 “H--,“ Lance hiccups. “Hey Keith.”

     “Yyeah?” he slurs.

     “Y’didn’t hafta help me yesterday,” he mumbles.

     “Yeah I did,” he assures him

     “B-but he hurt you, a—“

     “It d-doesn’t matter,” he swallows. “You’re not gonna get hurt, not while I’m around.”

     Silence.

     “Hey, Keith?” Lance moans.

     “Yeah?” he responds.

     “I th…I think I’m gonna puke,” he whimpers.

     And he does. He crawls over to the trash can and vomits as Keith shakily holds him by the forehead and rubs his back. He _really_ needs to call Shiro or something.

     A pair of boots appear in his vision and he looks up. Shiro is already here, arms crossed furiously.

     “That’s it. You two are finished,” he decides, dragging both off by the elbows. Shiro loads Keith’s bike into his car while Lance collapses, asleep into the backseat.

     Keith’s eyes widen in horror when he realizes Shiro will want to drive him back to his apartment, so he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head.

     “I-I’m staying at Lance’s place!” he squeaks.

     Shiro’s eyes widen, but he shrugs.

     “Alright then,” he nods.

     Keith sighs in relief and flops into the front seat of Shiro’s car, passing out in just a minute. Shiro wakes him up when they reach Lance’s apartment with a gentle snake.

     “Hey,” he murmurs softly. “It’s time to get up. Lance is already upstairs.”

     Keith wearily stands, stumbling and collapsing into Shiro’s arms. His brother must have some sixth sense about this kind of stuff…either that, or he learned from experience, because he held tightly onto Keith, holding his head and shoulders as he threw up on the pavement. He can’t feel the cold anymore, but Shiro is confused as to why he was even there.

     “What the hell were you doing?” he asks, but he tries not to sound angry, because upsetting Keith is the _last_ thing he wants to do right now.

     “What the _fuck_ foes it look like I was doing. How did you know we were there?” he shoots back.

     “Friend of mine spotted you downing Jack fuckin’ Daniels and called me,” he arches an eyebrow. “Look, I’ll call you in the morning—“

     Keith pauses. Oh yeah. His phone bill. His _gas._ He can’t keep this secret forever.

     “I got evicted,” he blurts by accident.

     Shiro reels. Keith looks dumbstruck by what he’s said because _f_ _uck_ this isn’t how he’d wanted to tell him.

     “What. The. Fuck? How long ago. _Why?!_ ” he barks. _Now_ he sounds angry.

     “J-just a couple days ago. And before you ask, no I don’t want your fucking help,” he grumbles.

     “Keith I can’t let you just live on the streets—“

     “I-I’ll figure something out Shiro. I’ll stay at Lance’s apartment,” he suggests.

     Lying.

     Shiro gives him a suspicious look.

     “I won’t push you because you’re drunk and I don’t want to make you sick. But we _will_ discuss this later,” he promises.

     Also a lie.

     Unintentional though, only because Keith won’t have a phone soon because his bill was due last night and it’ll be shut off by next week.

     With that, Shiro practically carries him upstairs and drops him on the couch.

     He’s out before his head hits the cushions.

* * *

     When he wakes up the next morning, he _really_ wants to die. Because this is quite possibly the worst hangover he’s ever had. His head feels like it’s been smashed by a bottle (for all he knows it has,) and literally all he remembers is spilling his guts to Shiro and talking to Lance. Most of the rest is a blur. He rolls off the couch and stumbles to the bathroom before retching into the toilet. He feels a soft hand on his back.

     “What’s this I hear about you getting evicted?”

     _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That caused me physical pain to write please help?


	6. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rOAD TRIP?!$#@$#  
> Also Keith likes Linkin Park because fucc u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy torturing my boys but here's a nice fluffy angsty chapter where nothing goes wrong for once to let you nerds take a breather. Sorry if everything is moving too fast, please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong or needs to change in my writing style/pace!  
>  **Monotone Reading of the Group Chat Font Style Incoming**  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 37 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith knows he’s screwed when Lance brings it up. He reads Keith the riot act.

     “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you asshole?!” he barks furiously.

     “I—“

     “You could have fucking starved or frozen to death or gotten mugged!” he snaps, cutting him off.

     “Lance—“

     “And don’t even get me _started_ on telling Shiro you were crashing at my place! Your ass is lucky he told me because otherwise, I would have found out when I read your eulogy in the fucking news and not even known you’d been evicted!” he continues, throwing his hands in the air and turning around as Keith stands shakily, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

     “I didn’t mean—“

     “Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened if I hadn’t texted you? There is fucking snow _everywhere._ Do you have a _fucking death wish?!”_

     And Lance knows it’s bad when Keith actually has to pause and think about the question. His face softens.

     “You do, don’t you?” he murmurs.

     Keith says nothing, and Lance simply draws him into a hug.

     “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he whispers.

     “’S fine,” he mumbles.

     The two separate and Keith laughs.

     “What?” Lance arches an eyebrow.

     “I can’t believe we were actually stable human beings a month ago,” he snorts.

     Lance nods. “It was the appendicitis that sent me downhill. The bill was insane.”

     “Yeah. For me it was the fact that my apartment is fucking stupid and jacks up the rent every month,” he rolls his eyes.

     “We’re just a mess,” Lance giggles, and Keith has to join in.

     “Why don’t you go sit down on the couch? I’ll grab a couple aspirin for the both of us,” Lance suggests.

     “Deal,” Keith agrees, stumbling out to the living room where he flops down on the couch. Lance grabs the bottle of pills from the cabinet and grabs a few. He pours two glasses of water and on his way to the couch, he hits the play button on his blinking answering machine.

* * *

     _‘Hola mijo! I was just wondering when you’d be home, so I know when to start setting up your room! We’re all really excited to see you, and your hermanito Arlo has been talking about it for weeks. Give me a call back when you can mi cielito!’_

* * *

     Lance freezes up. He nearly drops the cups in his hands, and he looks ready to cry.

     “Lance?” Keith hums, a worried look crossing his features.

     “It’s…it’s nothing,” he mutters, handing Keith the water and aspirin. He takes them gratefully, downing the pills with one gulp of water.

     “Is that your mother?” he tries.

     “Yeah,” he admits. “I…haven’t told her about the money. She has enough on her plate. She doesn’t need to worry about plane tickets.”

     “Then we’ll drive,” Keith decides, standing.

     “What?” Lance pales. Keith has already begun to grab things, throwing clothes at Lance.

     “I need to get away from this town. You need to be with your family. You have a car and enough money for gas. We drive to wherever you live, and presto, problem solved,” he rambles.

     “Keith, I live in _Bodega_ ,” he stresses. “We can’t possibly make the trip without stopping for a hotel.”

     “We drive in shifts,” he adds, crossing his arms. “I want you to have a good holiday, okay? Mine has been pretty shitty, so if you won’t help me I guess I’ll just have to kidnap you.”

     Lance has to pause because holy shit Keith is adorable when he’s mad, cheeks red and puffed out like a ten-year-old about to throw a tantrum. He looks like he hasn’t bathed in a few days, probably because he hasn’t, and the bruise on his face where Rolo had struck him hasn’t faded yet. His hair is a mess, bangs swept in front of his eyes. He’s wearing only a t-shirt and his jacket, and he’s tired. Lance can tell.

     “Okay, alright!” he surrenders. “But we have to take Red and Blue with us.”

     “Good,” he goes back to working. And to Lance’s utter surprise, he draws a hair-tie from his pocket and puts his hair up. It makes a little bun at the back of his head, though it’s still pretty messy, and his bangs hang in front of one eye.

     Fuck it’s kind of hot.

     Why is he blushing?

     _Lance stop it._

     “Get packing. I’ll go down to the bar and pick up your car,” he orders, snatching Lance’s keys off the table and disappearing without another word.

     Lance is dumbstruck. Had Keith just weaseled his way into a free vacation?

* * *

     They’re on the road the second Keith has picked up Red and packed everything he has in his duffel bag. They pick up some food on the way out of town, and Keith takes first driving shift. They pack his bike in the trunk, a feat that Lance is amazed at, and Red sits in her crate in the backseat with their luggage. Blue curls up on Lance’s lap and falls asleep. Since the road they take is pretty remote, Keith takes the opportunity to floor it, window open and all. Lance screeches at him a few times before accepting that Keith has a need for speed and relaxing. Shiro calls them to find out where they went an hour into the drive, and though he’s pretty miffed he allows for it. Lance sits most of the time texting with his friends.

* * *

**Group Chat**

Christmas tiem is here

**Members**

_Tacopup,_ _Turtle Pidove,_ Santa Hunk, **Mrs. Claus**

(11:30) _What’re u guys up to_

(11:31) I met this girl, back home? She’s literally perfect and I think I’m gonna puke please help.

(11:31) She’s like ‘aw your bird is so cute, what’s his name?’ and I just kind of broke.

(11:32) **Aww.**

(11:32) _Well, I’m on a fucking road trip apparently._

(11:34) _What? I thought you couldn’t get to your folk’s place this year?_

(11:35) _Keith heard and he was like ‘no fuck that’ and shoved me in a car and now we’re driving?_

(11:36) **That’s fucking adorable.**

(11:37) _Yeah well, he really can’t afford it either, so…_

(11:37) What? Why, what happened?

(11:38) _He got evicted._

(11:40) **Shiro told me about that. That really sucks.**

(11:42) **Also, thank you for taking the cat Shiro was getting distracted.**

(11:44) _How’s the horse_

(11:45) **She seems to like me, so that’s a plus.**

(11:46) _Keith read that from next to me and now he’s pissed off._

(11:47) _Sht he’d trying to taje my phogs_

(11:48) _Telk mt wige I loce her_

* * *

     Keith snatches the phone from Lance and puts it in his pocket.

     “That’s enough of that,” he teases.

     Lance pouts and turns on the radio. He absentmindedly flips through the channels before landing on [something that makes him squeal.](https://youtu.be/VHmojacY5YE?t=1m29s)

     Keith reels. “What?”

     “This is…my shit?!” he stresses.

     And then Keith blushes because Lance starts singing.

     “Hey sexy boy, set me free, don’t be so shy, play with me…”

     Lance has a nice voice. Like…really nice. And this song is old as shit and Keith really doesn’t care. He sings along with him because fuck it he’ll admit he used to like this song. Soon, the two of them are dancing in their seats and laughing like hyenas as they drive down the backroads of somewhere Keith has never seen.

     Keith loses it when Lance starts doing the dance moves from fucking Just Dance because God dammit this kid is funny.

     The song ends and they’re left struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. The radio commercials come on and they’re allowed a reprieve from their performance. Blue is giving them confused looks. Lance is smiling like a madman and it’s contagious. For a moment, they’re allowed to forget about their problems.

     “I am…,” Lance wheezes. “ _So_ fucking glad there are stations that don’t play fucking Christmas carols.”

     “Me too,” Keith chokes.

* * *

**_ Day 37 (PM) _ **

* * *

     It’s Lance’s shift to drive and Keith’s turn to pick the music. He goes for a personal favorite.

     Lance nearly chokes and the car jolts as he jumps.

     “Is that fucking _Linkin Park_?!” he yelps.

     “What’s wrong with Linkin Park?” Keith pouts.

     “They _suck_ ,” he points out.

     “Name one song by Linkin Park,” he says.

     “Numb,” Lance seems pretty proud of himself.

     “Have you ever heard it?” Keith crosses his arms.

     “Uh…,” Lance huffs. “Doesn’t matter.”

     The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp00DMy3aVw) starts and Keith watches Lance’s face. Something changes in it and he smiles smugly as he finds Lance bobbing his head. Soon, both of them are singing, though Lance fumbles through some of the words as he’s never heard it before. Even Blue starts howling along gleefully.

* * *

     _‘It’s not like I made the choice, to let my mind stay so fuckin’ messy.’_

* * *

     The sun has started to set, and Keith knows they’ll need to stop once it gets dark, where they’ll sleep in the car, but he doesn’t care.

* * *

     _‘I’m holding on, why is everything so heavy? I’m holding on, to so much more than I can carry. I keep draggin’ around what’s bringing me down, if I just let go I’ll be set free. I’m holding on, why is everything so heavy?’_

**_ ‘Why is everything so heavy?’ _ **

* * *

**_ Day 38 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith recognizes when they’ve passed through Oklahoma and Texas, but once they reach New Mexico everything becomes new and different. They still have another eighteen hours to drive, so Keith is prepared for the long haul. Lance has everything he needs for Christmas, presents for his immediate family and such. Keith hasn’t really thought about what he’ll do when he meets the Sanchez family. Lance has already warned that his Abuela will want to pinch their cheeks, which Keith finds scary but endearing. He also spoke of his stepfather, (hence McClain-Sanchez,) who married his mother after Lance’s and his older siblings were born. He has two half-white siblings as well as his four full-Cuban siblings. In all, he has three brothers and three sisters, though two of the brothers are twins and one is his half-brother. He has two older sisters and one younger who is his half-sister. Lance also has two nephews and a niece, as well as ten cousins. Some won’t be there, but he knows that all of his siblings and their children will be there. He has three aunts and uncles, one of which he refuses to speak of for reasons unknown to Keith. He’s been raving about their dogs and some ornery old cat, who means the world to Lance for some reason. He also speaks the world about his saint of a mother, who single-handedly raised Lance and his siblings after his father left, and how great a cook she is. Keith smiles as he babbles on and on about his family. He tells Keith that they own a full two acres of land where the house is, and below them is a huge beach where people like to ride horses or surf on particularly perfect days. He tells Keith about how it doesn’t snow, but it gets _just_ cold enough that swimming isn’t recommended. He brags about their heated pool and Keith wonders how he could _possibly_ be too poor to make it here on his own.

     And then he talks about his hermanito Arlo, who has asthma and Autism, who takes up most of Rosa’s spare time for appointments and treatment. He speaks of his older sister who was crippled in an earthquake in San Francisco a few years back and uses a prosthetic leg. He talks about how they lost the family ranch back in Cuba when he was twelve due to financial issues when his father left. And Keith feels bad.

     Lance changes the subject once he’s said enough. He asks Keith about _his_ family and he feels obligated to tell him.

     He tells Lance how everything was perfect when he was little until some guy with a gun broke into his house when he was four years old and shot him in the collarbone and took a knife to his chin before cutting Shiro’s face. He tells him how while he and Shiro, helpless children, lay bleeding on the floor, the man shot their father to death right in front of them. He tells him how he spent a month in the hospital and how they had to sell all their sheep and chickens to pay for the bill and then how it got a little better. He explains how he grew up riding horses and how oblivious he was to the financial issues his brother and mother faced, and how Shiro took three years off from going to college to work to pay for his baby brother’s education.

     Lance’s face changes to so many different emotions that Keith has no idea what to think. Finally, Lance throws the wheel to the side and forces Keith to slam on the brakes. He makes Keith switch places so he can calm down and Lance drives for the next few hours, telling Keith how sorry he is for even bringing it up and Keith starts to _fucking cry_ because holy shit it took him _years_ to admit this to Matt, let alone someone as unfamiliar as Lance. It feels like it’s only been a few days, though a month is still pretty short. It’s going by so fast that Keith wonders where Lance wormed his way into Keith’s life like he has.

* * *

     Keith has been asleep for a couple hours, having nodded off about ten minutes after Lance took over, and he wakes up slowly. He realizes they’ve stopped for gas and Lance is standing outside letting Blue walk around. He hears Red yowling and leans back to see what’s wrong. It turns out she’s eaten all her food and her water dish is empty, so he opens her cage to feed her. Lance climbs back in the car just as he shuts the cage and slams the door shut.

     “Man, what kind of food do we have?” he complains, and Keith gives him an odd look.

     “You can’t possibly be hungry,” he deadpans.

     “Why?” he pouts.

     Keith points out the dozens of honey bun wrappers all over the front seat of the car.

     “That was Blue,” he lies.

     “Fine, we can stop at Wendy’s or something for food,” he allows.

     And Lance squeals happily, which makes Keith smile. They drive through and pick up a couple meals, the 4 for $4 because they’re broke, and a couple Frosties. Lance scowls at Keith, as he chooses vanilla. Keith returns the scowl when Lance dips a fry in his Frosty as they sit in the parking lot and eat their food.

     “What the fuck are you doing?” he asks.

     “Oh my God, this too?” Lance groans. He takes one of Keith’s fries and dips it in the vanilla treat. Keith lets out an annoyed whine.

     “Eat it,” the Cuban demands, shoving it in his face.

     Keith rolls his eyes and bites the ice cream-covered fry. His eyes widen in surprise, and he snatches the remaining fry from Lance to dip it in his Frosty again. Lance keeps his eyes trained on Keith with a smug smile.

      “Dude, why is all the food you eat orgasmic?” Keith inquires seriously.

     “My family is full of culinary experts, and I ended up in elementary school with Hunk, so,” he shrugs.

     “So why didn’t you drive up with Hunk?” he hums.

     “They moved when I was twelve. They live on Long Island now,” he replies.

     “Ah,” he sighs.

     And then, once they’ve finished eating, of course, they’re off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's is...mAH SHIT. Also, yes Rosa is borrowed from Dirty Laundry because I fuccin love that name. I also managed to worm the McClain name in there too. Also I pulled Arlo from a baby names website so don't judge me. (Yes, Hunk did just meet Shay.)


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gettin pretty gay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have too many Kudos oh no please help it's over a hundred why oh god.  
> You know what to do!  
>  _Lance_ (Junior)  
>  Hunk (Junior)  
>  _Pidge_ (Sophomore)  
>  **Allura** (Senior)  
>  Keith (Junior)  
>  ** _Shiro_** (Senior)  
>  **Matt** (Senior)

* * *

**_ Day 38 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith jolts awake when the car stops. He’d fallen asleep just after leaving Wendy’s.

     “It’s your shift. We just hit California,” Lance shakes his arm.

     “Kay,” he slurs tiredly, getting out of the car. He recognizes that they’re just entering the state. He reads the sign of the town just ahead of them and laughs. “ _Needles California?_ ”

     “We have nine more hours to drive,” his friend points out, letting Blue stretch her legs. She bounds around on her leash while Keith feeds his cat.

     “Yeah, I know. Let the dog go to the bathroom and then we’ll get moving,” he suggests.

     Once they’re back on the road, Lance falls asleep in minutes. He leans the chair back and Blue sleeps on his chest. Keith warns him that the dog might fly out the windshield so Lance sarcastically throws his arm over his puppy and hugs her close to his chest.

* * *

     Keith drives for five hours and he sees the sign of the city they’ve just entered. He taps Lance on the arm and he wakes up, sitting groggily.

     “What, what?” he mumbled.

     “Look,” he points out the window.

     Lance straightens excitedly. “I know this place! We’re in Fresno!” he shouts gleefully.

     Keith smiles as Lance bounces up and down in his seat.

     “I can drive from here,” he says.

     “Alright,” Keith pulls over and parks at a gas station, and as they fill the tank Lance gushes about how beautiful the beach will be when they get there and how much fun they’ll have on Lance’s ranch because they have horses and Keith can ride, so he can help Lance, and how the water will be too cold to swim in but not too cold to look for sea life and scuba dive, which they offer. Then they can have some of his mother’s crab empanadas and roasted pork marinade that she makes every Christmas and Lance has missed so much. Blue squirms on Keith’s lap to get back to her papa but to no avail. Keith turns the radio on and Lance nearly spits out the water he was drinking, choking on it.

     “What is _that_?” he asks as the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hipFGoni6Js) fills the car.

     “That my friend,” Keith starts, dancing in his seat slightly. “Is Fall Out Boy.”

     And Lance, despite himself, starts dancing along with his passenger and soon the two are singing again. Lance with his beautiful voice and inability to figure out the lyrics fast enough, and Keith with his (in his opinion) mediocre voice but perfect lyrics. It continues for about an hour before Lance gets tired again and they switch places. He passes out in the passenger seat, puppy in tow for about two more hours. As they go over an overpass, Keith taps Lance on the shoulder. He stirs awake.

     “Lance, look,” he murmurs.

     From the window, they can see the ocean and Lance squeals excitedly. “We’re almost in Bodega!”

* * *

     The last hour is an agonizing wait for Lance, but as they enter the town of Bodega, California all of that agony washes away with the tide.

     “Okay, take a left up here, and it’s at the end of the road,” Lance orders.

     They pull up the driveway of a massive ranch, which is full of hills and green grass and horses.

     “Wow,” Lance breathes. “It hasn’t changed…not one bit.”

     He steps out of the car and lets Blue run around unleashed, and she bounds away yapping excitedly.

     A group of children comes bursting from the house, and one little boy shouts at them.

     “ _Tio_ Lance!” he squeals excitedly. The boy dives into Lance’s arms, who picks him up and twirls him around.

     “ _Hola mi sobrino_ ,” he greets the boy.

     “ _Hermano!_ ” another boy, who Keith assumes is Arlo, calls happily.

     An older woman comes after them. _“¡Oye! ¡Ve más despacio!”_

She spots Lance and gasps, moving toward him quickly _. “¡Mi hijo! ¡Estás en casa!”_

“ _Hola Mama,”_ Lance laughs, hugging her.

     Keith stands awkwardly as others emerge from the house, and he sees Lance’s other nephew and his niece, who is quite easily the youngest one there at what Keith estimates to be three or four years old. Arlo looks about seven, and his two nephews look about seven and eight. He sees two men who must be the twins, and they’re about twenty-eight or twenty-nine. There are two women, one being closer to Lance’s age than the other. One wears a prosthetic leg. She hugs Lance tightly. A white man and woman come out too, and he knows these are the McClain family. Two dogs begin to play with Blue and he can see three horses, three cows, and a chicken coop off towards the far end of the property in the pasture. He can see the cat sitting up on the porch swing, and he’s an old orange tabby cat. Lance’s family is _huge._ Turns out, everyone _did_ show up, save for two of his cousins and one of his uncles. It takes a moment for Rosa to notice Keith standing awkwardly off to the side.

     “And who might you be _Chico?_ ” she inquires.

      He blushes. “I’m Keith Kogane, a friend of Lance’s,” he answers.

     “Lance _mijo,_ why didn’t you tell me you were bringing a friend?” she scolds her son, whacking him with a towel.

     He yelps. “I didn’t even know he was coming until yesterday!” he whines.

     “Well, your room is ready but we don’t have a spare guest bedroom, so you’ll have to share,” she sighs. “Alright, inside, all of you.”

     Everyone files inside and Keith feels so awkward he could die. He carries Red’s cage inside with him and Lance quickly leads him to their room.

     “This is where we’ll be sleeping,” he explains. “You can take the bed if you want.”

     Keith shakes his head. “Nah,” he says. “It’s your room. I’ll take the floor.”

     He lets Red out.

     “Hey,” Lance pauses, reaching into his bag. “I picked this up on my way out of town.”

     He pulls a red collar from the pile of stuff in his suitcase, slipping it around the cat’s neck. It has a tag on it. “Normally we’d put a shocker on it so she can’t leave the property limits, but I can’t do that to our precious girls.”

     He puts a blue one on Blue’s neck and then lets her loose. The two start running about excitedly, playing together.

      Arlo wanders into their room carrying a blanket, and Lance kneels in front of him. “Hey kiddo,” he murmurs.

     “ _Hola hermano,”_ he replies shyly. Then, he hugs Lance. “I missed you.”

     “I missed you too _hermanito,_ ” he smiles, ruffling his hair.

     It’s quiet for a moment before Arlo squeals and chases Blue and Red as they run from the room.

     “ _Mijo,_ ” his mother enters as he leaves.

     “ _Hola Mama,”_ he hugs his mother again.

     “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t get here this year,” she smiles broadly, putting a hand on his cheek.

     “I almost didn’t,” he admits. “If it weren’t for Keith I wouldn’t have made it here.”

     Rosa turns to Keith and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. _Mi mijo_ tends to omit his problems from his phonecalls.”

     Lance averts his eyes and pretends not to notice the look his mother gives him.

     “It’s alright Mrs. Sanchez,” he smiles.

     “Enough with that nonsense. Call me Rosa,” she orders.

     “Yes ma’am,” he nods.

     “Alright then. Well, if I’d have known you were coming,” she glares at her son. “I would have gotten a bed set up for you. Unfortunately, you’ll have to share a room with this _tonto_.”

     Lance flushes angrily. _“¡Oye! ¡No soy un tonto!”_

     She laughs. “ _Seguro que no eres cariño.”_

He groans and throws his hand in the air before leaving the room.

* * *

     Keith is awoken in the middle of the night by Lance. He’s squirming on the bed and whimpering every few seconds. Blue is going insane, twirling in circles at Lance’s feet. He’s sweating, and he can see it soaking through his tank top as he kicks the blankets away from himself in a panic.

     “Lance,” he tries.

     His roommate’s dog barks once and that’s when Keith knows something just isn’t right.

     He launches from his makeshift bed on the floor and stumbles over to Lance’s bed, latching onto his arms.

     “Lance! Wake up!” he barks, trying not to wake the whole house.

     Lance shoots straight up in his bed and screams. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your opinion, his voice was raw as he’d just woken up and from shouting at his cousins earlier that night, and therefore was too quiet to wake up more than his sisters who were sleeping in the room next door. Fortunately, it seems his siblings are heavy sleepers.

     Lance is hyperventilating and shaking and Keith knows it’s not as simple as a nightmare.

     This is a panic attack.

     Blue is panicking herself, spinning in circles before attempting to squirm beneath Lance’s arm.

     “Hey, hey hey hey,” Keith grabs his biceps hurriedly in an attempt to stop his shaking. “You need to _breathe_.”

     He doesn’t seem to hear Keith’s pleas, and he tries to bat his hands away. Keith takes Lance’s hands in his own and he frowns as Lance’s face pales further.

     “Lance!” he shouts. “Listen to me. You are _fine._ We’re right here in your room. It’s _fine_.”

     Lance’s breathing slows and his arms slacken. Blue immediately tucks her head under his arm and her owner falls against Keith with a soft thud. He’s shaking like a leaf and sobbing loudly. Keith blushes but gently rocks Lance back and forth to calm him down. He lets go of Lance’s hands and hugs him so he can hug his puppy. The dog is doing amazingly well at comforting Lance. Keith, on the other hand, is totally at a loss as to what to do. He attempts to let Lance go so he can see if he’s alright, but Lance has fallen asleep and has a death-grip on his shirt. Keith sighs and lies down next to him in the bed. He prays that no one walks in now, as there would be questions asked.

     At first, he’d only planned on lying there until Lance settled enough to let go…but the bed is so warm and cozy that he ends up drifting off at his friend’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow that hurt.  
>  **TRANSLATIONS**  
>  “¡Oye! ¡Ve más despacio!”-"Hey! Slow down!"  
> “¡Mi hijo! ¡Estás en casa!”-"My son! You're home!"  
> ¡Oye! ¡No soy un tonto!”-"Hey! I'm not a fool!"  
> “Seguro que no eres cariño.”-"Sure you are not sweetheart."  
> (Tonto means fool, hermano means brother, hermanito means little brother, tio means uncle, sobrino means nephew, mijo means son.)


	8. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill but since there's no group chat this chapter...  
> During the part with music:  
>  _Lance_  
>  _Lance's Girlfriend_

* * *

**_ Day 39 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Lance wakes up early, and he immediately realizes that he is in bed with someone else. He has his hands locked onto Keith’s t-shirt like a lifeline and Keith is sound asleep next to him. He gets up quietly, gently letting go of Keith’s shirt and wiping his sweaty hands on his boxers. He grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

     Lance wakes Keith up too, but not when he gets up. When he starts his shower. The bathroom is just outside their room and he can hear Lance singing what sounds like a Kesha song and he’s tempted to record it. Then, he remembers the previous night and decided Lance McClain-Sanchez has had e-fucking- _nough_ trauma this week. He padded down the stairs to find they were the first ones up other than Arlo and Delfia, who are rolling around on the floor with a pug. He gathers that his name is Otis from the children, and he knows that the cat’s name is Milo. He rolls his eyes.

     “Morning Keith!” Delfia squeals happily.

     “Good morning,” he smiles warmly as he sits down on the couch. He watches the children bounce around excitedly and babble on and on about what they’ll do later but not _once_ does Arlo speak to or even _look_ at Keith. He chocks it up to Arlo’s shyness and his Autism. Lance had explained how it affected his social skills and behavior. He’d told Keith of Arlo’s Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and how it sometimes took over his life and how he took several medications because of it. He’d gone on and on about not taking his behavior personally and that it was just Arlo getting comfortable with his presence.

     Keith glances up as a small rubber ball bounces and smacks his foot. Arlo is staring at it nervously, and Delfia has run off with Otis.

     He smiles and picks it up, bouncing it off the floor towards him. He catches it in his small hands with a ghost of a grin dancing across his lips. He tosses it again and it bounces into Keith’s hands. He throws it back, and the process repeats. Lance walks in on the two of them playing catch with silent smirks on their faces and finds himself grinning too, running a hand through his soaking wet hair and rubbing his eyes. Keith looks up at him briefly before bouncing the ball back to Arlo, who giggles.

     _“¡Buenos días, Hermano!”_ he greets.

     “ _Buenos días,”_ Lance replies, heading out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

     Keith watches him leave, and he can tell that Lance hasn’t fully recovered from the attack last night. To be fair neither has he. Seeing Lance like that, despite only knowing him for a month, it was painful. Lance was always such a happy-go-lucky, humorous guy. Not really someone you’d expect to break down over a nightmare. He watches Arlo go after him to help, waving his little hand at Keith and bounding away with his blanket. He pulls out his phone and Googles panic attacks. Because what the fuck else can he do to help if it happens again if he doesn’t know what they even entail?

     He reads about their symptoms, like hyperventilating, pale skin, nausea, and fear. He reads about the different things that can cause them, like PTSD, Anxiety, or just plain Panic Disorder. He pauses. Anxiety doesn’t seem right. Lance is too calm most of the time for Anxiety to be the cause.

     He turns his phone off when he hears Arlo screech and sees him flee the kitchen, yelling for help frantically. He stands quickly and runs in to see Lance clutching one of his fingers, which is still covered in hot grease from his bacon.

    “Put it under the water, hurry,” he orders, turning on the sink and grabbing Lance’s hand, shoving it under the faucet. He hisses as the cold water runs over his burn.

     “God I’m such a klutz,” he mumbles as Keith gently dabs the grease off with a towel.

     “Hey, it wasn’t your fault. I’m guessing it just jumped out at you,” he looks to his friend of affirmation.

     He nods quietly as Keith opens the cupboard above the sink where Rosa told him the bandages and other things were. He pulls down the roll of cloth bandage and cleans Lance’s burn before carefully bandaging it with a thin strip of cloth. It stays nicely and Keith seems satisfied with his work. He turns to the stove and quickly flips Lance’s bacon so it doesn’t burn. Lance gasps.

     _“Dios mío,”_ he sighs. “Thank you for catching that.”

     “No problem. Uh…,” Keith pauses. “Are you…okay?”

     Lance arches an eyebrow. “Why?”

     Keith gives him a look, and Lance deflates.

     “Lance,” he tries.

     “It was…it was nothing,” he waves it off. “I’m fine. C’mon, let’s finish breakfast.”

* * *

_ **Day 39 (PM)** _

* * *

     Lance’s mother has brought a few people into the living room and Lance is all but curled into a ball in the corner muttering profanities in Latin to himself so his mother doesn't understand him.

     “Please kill me now,” he murmurs.

     “Keith, _ni_ _ño,_ come sit down,” she gestures for him to come sit next to her on the couch.

     “What’s up M—Rosa?” he catches himself.

     “You _have_ to see this video,” Elisa laughs.

     “Why must you do this every year _Mama_?” Lance whines.

     “Because _mijo,_ it’s fun to watch you squirm,” she teases.

     “It’s a song he and his girlfriend wrote back in high school,” Cisco tells him.

     The tape rolls and Keith sees a boy, much younger but definitely Lance strumming a guitar and a girl with long blonde hair sitting at a guitar.

     Then, they start [singing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0)

* * *

     _‘Do you hear me? I’m talkin’ to you. Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying.’_

* * *

     And Keith dies a little bit inside because holy shit Lance can sing. Like… _well._ _Really well._ He sounds like a fucking artist.

* * *

     _‘Boy, I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea…’_

* * *

     That’s all Keith hears. Because Lance flees the room and runs out the front door, face bright red. Keith goes after him and follows him out to the field as he jumps _bareback_ onto a gray horse with a black mane and tail.

     “Lance are you _crazy?!_ ” he barks.

     Lance ignores him and takes off, and Keith’s jaw drops as the horse rears and Lance holds on solely with his legs and his hands, which are tangled in the animal’s mane. The horse’s hooves thunder against the dirt, and he realizes this is Thunder, Lance’s favorite horse. She’s four years old, and she’s his fastest horse. He looks around frantically. He spots a gray horse with white spots on flanks and a black mane and tail. He leaps on, not bothering to saddle him up. This he knows is Hurricane, his step-fathers six-year-old horse. He shouts for the horse to go and it feels like he’s back on the ranch in Austin.

     He manages to get ahead of Lance, as he suspects he isn’t going that fast. He turns his horse in front of Thunder and she rears, this time throwing Lance to the ground. He yelps.

     Keith leaps off of his own horse and runs toward him as he lays sprawled on the ground still for a moment. As he sits up, Keith smacks the back of his head.

     “You are _such_ an idiot! You’re wearing a tank top and no helmet, and it’s fucking _freezing_ outside and you’re not at a high enough level of riding to be _fucking bareback riding_ —“

     Keith falls silent as he notices Lance is hyperventilating again and Blue runs up behind them. He looks aside and sees Rosa standing worriedly at the edge of the house.

     He kneels down by Lance and holds him as he’d done the night before.

     “Hey, what’s wrong?” he murmurs.

     “I-I-I…,” he fumbles, unable to breathe. Keith breathes in deeply.

     “Hey, breathe with me. In, out,” he orders softly.

     With Keith’s help, Lance manages to calm down enough to allow Blue to squirm into his arms. She’s gotten big since Lance first met her. She’s already up to Lance’s knees, and eventually, she’ll be up to his waist, three feet tall to his six and a half. Damn…Lance is tall.

     He shakes the thought off and gently helps Lance stand.

     “Now, why’d you run off?” he asks quietly.

     “I-I really don’t like to talk about high school. I-It’s a personal thing,” he mumbles. “N-normally I-I-I’m fine with it b-b-b-but after last night I-I-I’m kind of on edge.”

     Keith nods. “I’ll just watch it some other time.”

     His attempt to lighten the mood works and Lance’s cheeks flush angrily.

     “Don’t you dare!” he snaps.

     Keith laughs out loud and runs back to his horse. He leaps onto his back and whoops as he takes off.

 _“Vuelve aquí hijo de puta!”_ Lance yells.

     He hears the other horse’s hooves pounding against the ground and he speeds up as Lance chases after him, followed quickly by his puppy.

     _“¡Hijo de puta!”_ he hears over his shoulder.

     “Watch your mouth _mijo!”_ Lance’s mother shouts from where she stands at the house, smiling. Not one person had ever managed to bring Lance down from the verge of a panic attack. Not even her. This boy is special, and she is _not_ going to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to not translate that...use Google translate...if you dare.


	9. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in a bit of trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No text formatting this chapter! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS AND THE BOOKMARKS HOLY SHIT

* * *

**_ Day 40 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith wakes up early the next morning, and he stands to realize Lance is gone. Red is sitting precariously on the flat square bedpost of Lance’s bed watching him with narrow happy eyes and a swishing tail. He looks around and then heads to the bathroom to change. He slips a loose pair of sweatpants on and a fairly warm long-sleeved shirt and his red jacket. He starts down the stairs before pausing around the corner.

     “Lance _mijo,_ I know it’s hard but you cannot leave! If he catches you _alone_ things will only be worse,” he hears Rosa.

      “ _Mama,_ I can’t just sit here and wait for him to show up! We don’t have a restraining order and the city doesn’t care _where_ he goes! They don’t even know I’m here and I doubt he’d care if they did _anything!_ ” Lance whines.

     “ _Lance…_ ”

     “No _Mama!_ You don’t understand. If he gets here and sees me, sees _Keith?”_ Lance pauses to pace, presumably. “He’ll kill him. It doesn’t matter if he knows we aren’t dating, he’ll kill him just because it’s a possibility. You _know_ how he feels about strange boys! Remember what happened to Caesar?”

     “What happened to Caesar was an accident _mijo._ Your uncle just…,” she trails off.

     “Didn’t even _try_ to help him? He never spoke to me again, and his parents refuse to let him talk to me,” he snaps.

     “I don’t care _how_ angry you are _mijo_ , do _not_ raise your voice at me!” his mother barks.

     He quiets down. “ _Mama,_ I don’t mean to yell at you, but you must understand that _tio_ David is still dangerous. He could hurt Arlo! Think of that! What would we do then?”

     “I know _mijo_ ,” she sighs. “We have your father and Bully, and if he gets within ten feet of our front gate your brothers will kill him.”

     “I don’t want them to know _Mama_ ,” he mumbles.

     “ _Cariño,_ they already know about—“

     “Not about that…I don’t want them to know that I’m…,” he tapers off.

     _“¿Asustado?”_ she murmurs softly.

     He falls silent.

     “It is alright to be scared _mi cielito_ ,” she whispers, and Keith almost can’t hear it.

     “It makes me feel weak,” his voice changes and Keith’s eyes widen as he slips into his native accent.

     “You are not weak, _mijo_ ,” she affirms. “You are the strongest boy I have ever known, and I know you can get through this. We will all be here to help you.”

     _“¿Qué hay de Keith?”_ Keith curses silently as Lance starts speaking Spanish.

     “You do not have to tell him if you don’t wish to Lance,” she promises. “But from what I’ve seen of your relationship with him, I believe he can help you more than I ever could.”

     Keith blushes. He can’t understand why Rosa likes him so much. She’d only just met him a couple days ago. Now she trusts him with her son’s mental health. He feels honored in a way, but he doesn’t quite know how a depressed mess like him could possibly help him.

     “I…I’ll think about it,” he mutters.

* * *

     Keith bursts upstairs as he hears Lance start towards the staircase. He makes it to the bathroom door in time to look like he’s just leaving.

     “Oh, morning,” Lance mumbles, brushing past Keith and entering their room. Red manages to escape before he slams the door shut.

     He goes back down the stairs to see Rosa standing there, arms crossed thoughtfully.

     “Good morning _niño,”_ she sighs.

     “What’s wrong?” he frowns, genuinely curious.

     “Ah, it’s nothing. Lance is just a bit upset about something is all. Nothing to get worked up about. _Venga,_ let’s go eat breakfast,” she pats his arm.

* * *

     After breakfast, Lance still has not come out of their room and Keith needs to get his phone, so he knocks gently on the door.

     “What?” Lance bites out.

     “Lance, it’s Keith. I need to come in,” he replies gently.

     “Fine,” the muffled response comes back.

     He carefully turns the doorknob and enters to see a shape under the comforter that looks an awful lot like Lance with his knees up to his chest. The lump is shaking like a leaf and it sniffles.

     “What do you want,” he deadpans.

     “My phone,” Keith answers.

     “Well then get it and get the fuck out,” he snaps.

     “Lance, are you okay?” he asks, needlessly but warranted.

     “I’m fine,” he lies.

     Keith gets a bit closer to the bed, abandoning his phone which is lying on his makeshift cot.

    “You’re sure?” he tries again.

    “I said I’m fine, now _fuck off!”_ he affirms.

     Keith gently grabs the corner of the comforter and slowly pulls it away.

     Lance avoids making eye contact, but he doesn’t fight Keith as the Star Wars comforter slides off his head and away from his knees. Keith realizes Lance is now shirtless and Lance could now care less that Keith can see all the scars on his arms and chest, including the still healing appendicitis scar but that one at least is explainable. They’re vibrant against his tanned skin, being lighter and painful looking. They’re not like his, these were inflicted by someone else.

     “Oh my God…,” he murmurs.

     Lance sniffs and a single tear drips from his chin and hits his sweatpants. Keith carefully reaches out and his fingers graze one that looks fairly new, all the way down his chest starting at his collarbone. It’s not visible unless he wears a tank top, and he kicks himself for not noticing them the night of his panic attack.

     He moves his hand away and lifts Lance’s chin to see the other boy’s red eyes. They’re bad, and he can tell he’s been crying non-stop since this morning.

     “Who did this?” he whispers.

     Lance is silent.

     “I just want to try and help you, Lance,” he begs.

     Lance’s blue eyes darken and he mutters a response.

     “ _Mi tio_ David.”

     Keith’s face heats up with rage. Someone in his _family_ had done this? What had Lance, a _child_ done that evoked a response like this?

     “Why?” he inquires, voice breaking.

     “I was bad…disgusting _maricòn_ ,” he mumbles.

     “I don’t know what that means,” Keith chokes out.

     Lance looks him in the eye. And Keith knows, because he understands exactly what his uncle had been so mad about.

     And he wants to kill him.

     “There’s nothing wrong with that Lance. You didn’t do anything bad,” he assures him.

     “I…I know,” he squeaks.

     “What’s wrong then?” he frowns in concern.

     “He,” he sniffs. “He’s being let out on parole. Tomorrow. They…they couldn’t prove that he did anything, s-s-so he was charged with child endangerment inst-t-tead because of what happened t-t-t-to a friend of mine while h-h-h-he was ov-ver at m-my house. H-he used to call me names, r-r-really bad ones, a-a-and he w…would hit me. A lot. S-sometimes he would use a belt, b-but sometimes he would use a kn…knife.”

     Keith rubs Lance’s bare shoulder, ignoring the blush threatening to creep up his neck and into his cheeks because holy shit Lance has a six pack. Probably from working at the farm and shelter all these years. He has more scars than Keith could have imagined on an abuse victim. One is all the way down his side and another is a short one in his stomach. He has cigarette burns all over his chest. It’s jarring.

     “Oh God…I’m sorry man,” he soothes.

     “I-I wouldn’t be so w-w-worried if w-w-we were able to get a restraining order on h-h-him before he was p-p-put in jail, b-b-but we w-w-were struggling financially at th-th-the t-t-time,” he shudders, and he continues to cry. He’s an ugly, disgusting crier in his own opinion but others have told him otherwise.

     “Hey, listen, if he even gets _near_ you I’ll beat the shit out of him,” he promises.

     Lance smiles sadly. “He’s a…pretty b-big guy…,” he says, stuttering diminishing as he calms down.

     Keith smirks. “Heh, he can _try_ to beat me. I’d kick his ass.”

     Lance laughs halfheartedly and Keith’s eyes brighten. He wasn’t lying when he’d made that promise. Despite only being with him for a month and a half, Lance means a _lot_ to him, and no matter what problems he might have he will protect him.

     No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please start using Google translate for smaller words, as it's very difficult to put in every translation. Full phrases will usually be put in unless they're particularly offensive.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a sneaky little devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again wee  
> Keith  
> Hunk

* * *

**_ Day 40 (PM) _ **

* * *

      “When I agreed to come here I did _not_ think we would be working,” Keith complains jokingly as they spread the hay out for the horses.

     “Hey, it’s better than sitting in the snow back in Missouri right?” his companion shrugs.

     After the incident this morning, Lance and Keith had been doing a variety of things to keep Lance’s mind off of David. The children had been warned to keep an eye out, and Lance’s older siblings are never far off from where he is, standing guard over him from a long distance. Keith and Lance continue to joke about how unfair it is that they got the night shift for chores when they could easily be inside watching television.

     It’s then that a plum car pulls up to the front of the property.

     A tall white man with graying dark brown hair steps out of the front seat and looks around. Lance pales and drops his pitchfork, backing away. Keith moves in front of him. He can’t be sure, but if he has to guess he would say this is David. Carlos is sitting on the porch, but once he sees Keith and Lance nervously backing away he spots David at the front of the property. He’s already spotted Lance but surprisingly looks fairly calm. He ignores the two of them and walks right up to Carlos. Keith can’t hear what they say, but Carlos seems to settle down slightly as his uncle extends a hand. He shakes it warily.

     After a moment, the two part and David walks inside. Carlos walks towards them.

     “He apologized, said he wants to start over,” he explains in surprise.

     “No. No way. I’m not buying it,” Keith says, looking at Lance who has gone white as a sheet.

     “I don’t know Keith…he seemed pretty remorseful,” Carlos sighs. “Listen, I don’t like it any more than you do. But whether he stays or not isn’t up to us. It’s up to _Mama_ and _Papa_.”

     Keith groans, but he knows that Rosa will never let him stay.

* * *

     David stays, but only for dinner. Lance sits at the other end of the table next to Keith rather than next to his parents as he usually does, a spot that has been taken by David. Every couple of bites, he glances up at his abuser with terrified eyes that quickly return to a neutral look. He says nothing, and every once in a while Keith sees a bead of sweat form and drip down his face. David’s ex-wife has been shooting him dirty looks from across the table whenever he isn’t paying attention, and Keith decides he likes Elizabeth McClain. It’s quiet, and Lance leaves the table early.

     David sighs. “I understand his apprehension, but I wish he would give me a chance.”

     Rosa glares. “Perhaps it is because he still does not trust you. With good reason.”

     Her husband, Ethan, puts a hand on her arm to calm her. “My son deserves to be cautious, brother. You must take it slowly. I believe you may have changed, but that doesn’t mean he has.”

     David nods.

     Keith rubs Lance’s back as he breathes rapidly, rocking in his bed.

     “Shh…take it easy,” he soothes.

     Blue squirms into Lance’s lap and Lance curls around her, tangling his fingers in her wiry fur. Keith needs to look into what it would take to have Blue be professional at this because she’s already amazing.

     “He’s…he can’t be telling the truth. He…he…,” Lance is getting dizzy from hyperventilating.

     “Hey! Look at me,” Keith orders. “Breathe. In, and out. In, and out.”

     Lance slowly cooperates, breathing slowing. He collapses forward, lightheaded and Keith eases him into a more comfortable position, lying him down against his pillows. Blue moves up and curls into the space between his neck and his shoulder. Lance looks at him sleepily.

     “Rest,” Keith murmurs, smoothing back his hair.

     Lance closes his eyes.

     Keith sighs and grabs Lance’s phone. It’s locked, but Lance has one of those emergency contact apps that contains his medical details and people to contact in case of an emergency. He grabs Hunk’s number and puts it in his phone before starting a new chat.

* * *

**Chat**

Help

**Members**

Keith, Hunk

(7:30) Hunk, this is Keith.

(7:32) Keith? Aren’t you up at Lance’s place?

(7:34) Yeah, I am. And David is here.

(7:35) ...

(7:35) You cannot be serious. What the _fuck_ is he doing there? Where’s Lance, is he okay?

(7:36) He’s in his room with me. He’s already had a couple panic attacks since we got here. I don’t know how to help other than just sitting and talking and I don’t know what to do about David. He’s claiming he’s sorry and that he wants to try again.

(7:37) Try what, to kill him?

(7:38) I don’t know what he’s doing, but I don’t trust him.

(7:40) Wait, so…he told you? Everything?

(7:41) Most of it yeah. Listen, I share a room with him, but I can’t be with him all day. How am I supposed to keep David away from him?

(7:42) The best thing you can do is let Lance and David talk once Lance is comfortable. Make sure he has someone with him so nothing goes wrong, but let them talk. Lance will handle it. He needs to make sure David knows he’s not a little kid anymore.

(7:43) And the panic attacks?

(7:44) You can’t prevent them once he’s started to hyperventilate, but if he seems like he’s getting upset get him away from the situation. If he’s already started, just do what you can to calm him down. Make sure he doesn’t hyperventilate and hurt himself and get him to the nearest bed. After most attacks, he ends up falling asleep for one reason or another. Another good thing is to stay as calm as you can. Talk to him, and touch him. Put a hand on his shoulder or his forehead. He’s fragile. But whatever you do, do not let anyone else see him. Get him in a room by himself with you or another person to make sure there’s not too much noise.

(7:45) You seem like you have a lot of experience with these.

(7:45) Lance had them a lot in his freshman year. David had just gone to prison and it was his first time away from school. He moved to Missouri to get as far away from David as possible. When he called me and told me, I applied to his college straight away so I could be there. I hadn’t seen him in six years and when I got the apartment with him I found out about David. It was bad.

(7:46) Wow…I wish you could have gone with him instead of me. I feel like a complete idiot.

(7:47) Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure you’ll do fine. If Lance trusts you enough to tell you everything, then I trust you with my best friend.

(7:47) Thanks.

* * *

     Keith closes his phone. He really hopes Hunk was right to trust him. Now, for the second part of his plan.

     He goes downstairs to the computer and Googles service dogs for PTSD. He ends up on the US Dog Registry website, reading the requirements for registering a dog as an emotional support dog. He learns that to be a service dog, the handler must have a physical disability. An emotional support dog, on the other hand, requires the handler to have symptoms like panic attacks or Anxiety. The dogs receive primarily the same rights as a service dog, like being allowed on a plane for free and being allowed into any housing regardless of the pet policy, but they are not required to be let into public places that do not permit dogs like service dogs are. They aren’t required to know any special skills to assist their handlers with a disability, and they are not required to have any special training. Keith knows Lance had been hiding Blue from his landlord, so the rule about housing is a relief. The two questions people are allowed to ask are if the handler has a disability and what the dog is trained to do, similar to service dogs.

     He continues going over the requirements and policies before opening the registry.

     He remembers Christmas is in a few days.

     Keith smiles.

* * *

**_ Day 41 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith is excited. The package comes tomorrow, so he’s told Rosa about it and she’s agreed to let him get the mail so Lance doesn’t see it. He hopes Lance is okay with it, and he’s already secretly begun teaching Blue little things that he read about online. The cost of the gift means nothing, no matter how expensive it had been, and he’s glad he has at least a little bit of money left.

     Blue is a fast learner, and she’s already learned how to heel and stay. She’s a smart cookie.

     She’ll be a great service dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find all information I used on these websites.  
> http://usdogregistry.org/information/information-on-emotional-support-dogs/  
> https://www.animallaw.info/article/faqs-emotional-support-animals#s2  
> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm a bit mean I know but you are not ready for what I have planned for later. >:3


	11. And it All Fades to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Keith :')  
>  **TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself :')

* * *

**_ Day 41 (PM) _ **

* * *

     David returns that afternoon. Lance tenses but allows him to approach. Keith remains wary.

     “Hello Lance,” he greets.

     “ _Tio_ David,” Lance acknowledges.

     “Listen, I’m sorry about everything. I wasn’t…I wasn’t healthy and I want to apologize for all that I’ve done,” he says.

     Lance narrows his eyes. “How do I know I can trust you?” he asks.

     “I’m not asking you to forgive me right away, but just…think about it,” he sighs. He turns to Keith and Lance straightens, ready to defend his friend.

     “And you are?” he inquires warmly.

     “Keith. Keith Kogane,” he answers coldly. “I know what you did, so don’t think you can charm me.”

     “Wouldn’t dream of it,” David bristles.

     David leaves, and Lance shudders visibly as his car pulls away.

     “You okay?” Keith puts a hand on his shoulder and Blue rubs against his leg.

     “Yeah. I don’t trust him, but as long as he behaves I guess I can handle it. Besides,” he calms himself. “Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I need to go shopping. You coming?”

     Keith smirks. “You kidding?”

* * *

**_ Day 41 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith sits bolt upright with a gasp. He’s drenched in sweat and his cheeks are stained with tears. The nightmares have gotten more frequent. More recently they’ve starred Lance or Red, along with David and Rolo. Or about him, dying alone in some back alley in the middle of their backwater town in Missouri.

     He starts to cry again. Because once he gets back home there is no way he’ll be able to afford his apartment and Lance’s landlord won’t be too keen on him bringing Red. He supposes he could move back in with Shiro, but his brother has enough financial issues with Black Mist and everything else. So once he’s home, he’ll be back on the street. And Lance will try to help so he has to book it. And then his nightmares will probably become reality. And no one will notice or care because once Lance is home with Blue he won’t need Keith anymore. And Shiro has Allura, so why does he need to worry about Keith? He’ll just give Red to Lance’s mother as a Christmas gift and go home to die in peace. Of course, freezing to death isn’t really peaceful…neither is starving but still.

     He wanders into the bathroom to throw water in his face. He looks down at his wrists that are covered in scars that haven’t been open since he was sixteen years old and that are getting really tingly again. He absentmindedly starts scratching at them with his long nails as he looks in the mirror. He only notices when he feels something spill over his fingers.

     He glances down to see he’s scratched open a wound on his wrist that is now gushing blood. He gasps and quickly puts the wound under the cold water. It’s about the equivalent of a cat scratch but it’s bleeding worse than a cat scratch would and he’s angry at himself. He’s been good for five years, why now? He shouldn’t be doing this, not now. Not when Lance is in so much trouble.

     But he loses himself as he watches the blood tint the water red for a minutes before the cut stops bleeding, and it just…felt so _right_.

     He hates himself for this.

* * *

**_ Day 42 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Lance wakes up the next morning early. He notices Keith is still asleep and enters the bathroom to shower.

     He sees the sink and frowns.

     There’s a single drop of blood on the floor and there’s a band-aid wrapper in the trashcan. Keith’s razor is there too, and there’s some hair in the sink so Lance hopes he’s wrong and that Keith cut himself shaving. He tries not to get mad.

     He showers and changes, and when he goes back to get his phone, Keith is gone.

     He heads downstairs and sees Keith accept a package at the door.

     “What have you got there?” Lance asks casually.

     “Nothing, just…nothing,” his friend answers.

     Lance arches an eyebrow as Keith passes him and heads up the stairs. He puts the package away and then heads back down. Lance stops him.

     “Hey, are you okay?” he inquires softly.

     Keith’s eyes flash with something akin to fear before he nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

     “Really?” Lance tries again.

     “I’m _fine_ Lance,” he replies, wrenching his arm out of Lance’s grip. He jogs past Lance and heads outside.

      David is there, watching the porch.

     “Morning,” he greets Keith. “I was hoping I could talk to Lance.”

     “About what?” Keith asks warily.

     “Just…talk,” he shrugs. “I don’t know why I should have to tell you.”

     “Alright…as long as he’s okay with it,” he sighs.

     David enters the house and Keith stays on the porch to watch through the window. He sees Lance back away a bit, but he settles and shakes David’s hand. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but Lance seems okay. He even smiles once or twice. Keith has started to settle down around David. The man really does seem to be sorry. He supposes that’s fine. As long as he doesn’t let them out of his sight. He absentmindedly strokes Red’s fur, as she’s jumped up next to him on the porch swing. He rubs his stinging wrist as he watches Lance relax in his uncle’s presence. Keith smiles. This is good. Lance should be a bit happier.

     As David leaves, Keith gives him a wave and a smile. His smile vanishes when David scowls at him for a split second as he passes. It’s gone in an instant and David returns the wave before retreating to his car.

      Keith’s worries are back in waves. He goes inside to find Lance smiling.

     “I think I’m ready to forgive him,” he decides.

     “Not so fast,” he stops his friend.

     Lance frowns. “What? Why?”

     “I’ve got a really bad feeling about this. It’s just…,” he sighs.

     “Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Lance asks.

     Keith reels. “What?”

     “I finally get a chance for my family’s life to go back to normal, and you’re trying to screw it up!” he snaps.

     “I’m not—“

     “You know what, why don’t you just let me make my own choices for once! Oh, and by the way, I know what you did. But hey, why tell the person who trusted you with _everything_ about that, huh?” he rants.

     “Lance—“

     “Whatever, I don’t even give a shit. I never asked you to help me, so why are you butting in?” he barks.

     Blue whines and tries to get him to calm down.

     “I’m just trying to—“

     “Fuck off Keith. Just…get out. I don’t care where you go,” he throws his hands up.

     Keith’s eyes burn with tears.

     “I—“

     “You heard me,” Lance glares.

     Keith stays still for a moment, and both of them stand with heaving chests. Then, he turns and bursts out the door.

     Rosa watches the interaction from the doorway and sighs. She wonders how two boys could ever be so blind.

* * *

**_ Day 42 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Lance hasn’t seen Keith since this morning. He feels like his life has been going a hundred miles an hour recently. He’d only met Keith a month and a half ago, but he feels like he’s known him for years. He hadn’t meant to say any of what he’d said. Not at all. But Keith had disappeared. He knows that he’s still on the property because there’s no way Keith left the area with David around. He keeps stopping himself from going out to find him and apologize because Keith _was_ a little out of line, but he regrets everything. Had he really told Keith he didn’t care that he was hurting? God, he’s a terrible person. He sighs and sinks deeper into his couch.

* * *

     Keith has been moping in the field with the horses and his cat for a while since Lance had yelled at him. He hadn’t had time to grab anything, so he’s left picking at his wrist again. His sleeves are covered in blood but he hasn’t lost enough for it to be dangerous. He’s almost called Lance at least six times.

     Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe David was really sorry and he’d imagined the look the man had given. He’ll never forgive himself if this has ruined his relationship with Lance.

     Keith has decided that Lance, despite only knowing him for the short time of a month and a half, is one of the best things to ever happen to him. Lance has taught him how to have fun. He’s taught him the wonders of dancing to the songs on the radio. He’s showed him how great it is to own a pet or how great some foods taste.

     He’s been thinking about him a lot lately, and he’s started invading his nightmares and his dreams.

     He wants to tell him. He really does. But now…

     He’s already probably ruined it. It’s ironic really. He’s been trying for so long not to ruin this, but his attempts to keep him safe had just jeopardized everything. Or maybe it’s just sad. Yeah, that’s probably it.

     It’s painful. Every time he thinks of Lance his cheeks heat up. Lance is the only one who’s ever been able to make him burst out laughing, aside from his brother. He’s an amazing cook, he can sing, he can dance, and he’s sensitive. He’s handsome too, with beautiful eyes and perfect hair. He’s caring, selfless, kind, and has this way with animals that mystifies Keith. But he’s also insecure and timid, masking his pain with jokes and laughter.

     Keith has never been in love before. But if he had to decide what it was like, he’d have to say this is it.

* * *

     He’s jarred out of his thoughts when he hears the slamming car door and sees David approaching the house. He’s about to ignore it because hey, Lance trusts him, but then he sees David’s hands. The man is holding a crowbar.

     He stands and bolts after him.

     “Hey!” he barks.

     He grabs the crowbar and struggles with David for a moment.

     He, Lance, and Rosa are alone. The others are all out shopping or otherwise. So Keith knows that they’re in a lot of trouble if he can’t stop this.

     David smiles maliciously and brings the bar up to smack Keith in the nose. He grunts and stumbles backward, disoriented. He looks up for a brief moment and the last thing he sees it the crowbar before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Keith lmao haha  
> kill me  
> please  
> :')


	12. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and begins his search for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end guys! God, what a long ride this has been! I'll never stop writing though, so don't get too upset!  
> Hunk  
>  _Pidge_  
>  _ **Shiro**_  
>  Keith  
>  **Allura**  
>  **Matt**

* * *

**_ Day 42 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith groans and opens his eyes. He’s lying on Lance’s bed while Rosa gently wipes the blood away from his head with a cold wet rag.

     “Where’s Lance?” he mutters.

     Rosa pushes him down as he tries to sit up.

     “Easy _niño,_ ” she soothes. “He’s gone. So is David. They’re looking for them right now.”

     “I’ve gotta get him,” he grunts, trying to sit again.

     She pushes him back down. “You may have a concussion _cariño._ You are just lucky I did not send you to the hospital. They would not even let you leave. But you’ve got to take it easy for tonight. For Lance’s sake. If he were to find out you’d hurt yourself trying to find him, he’d never forgive himself.”

     Keith sighs and relaxes into the pillow. He _is_ pretty tired…

     He closes his eyes briefly.

* * *

**_ Day 43 (AM) [Christmas Day] _ **

* * *

     Keith opens his eyes to light streaming through the window. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep.

     Rosa is still sitting there watching him, and she allows him to stand.

     “Are you feeling better?” she inquires.

     “Not one hundred percent, but I’ll manage,” he stretches.

     “Well, just take care of yourself, alright _hijo_?” she frowns in concern.

     He nods, blushing at the endearment, and takes his phone out of his pocket. He turns it on to find eighteen missed calls. Some are from Shiro, others are from Hunk and Matt, and a few other unknown numbers.

* * *

_‘You have six unheard messages.’_

_‘First unheard message.’_

_**‘Keith, I saw the news. Are you okay?’**_

_‘Second unheard message.’_

** ‘Hey kid, Shiro told me what happened, just wanted to call and see if you were alright.’ **

_‘Third unheard message.’_

’Keith, it’s Hunk. I was just calling to see if you were okay and if you know anything. Give me a call back.’

_‘Fourth unheard message.’_

     _‘Hey you nerd, it’s Pidge. Call someone back. We’re all really worried.’_

     _‘Fifth unheard message.’_

**‘Hey sweetheart, it’s Allura. We all saw the news and just wanted to make sure you were okay. Give us a call back or text us and let us know.’**

     _‘Sixth unheard message.’_

     _‘Hey baby, it’s mom. Shiro called me and I just wanted to make sure you and your friend were okay. Please give me a call back.’_

* * *

     Keith clears his messages and opens a group chat.

* * *

**Group Chat**

Lance

**Members**

Keith, _Pidge_ , Hunk, **_Shiro_** , **Matt** , **Allura**

(7:30) Hey, guys. It’s Keith.

(7:35) **_Thank God. Are you okay?_**

(7:36) I’m alright. It’s Lance I’m worried about.

(7:36) Is he still missing? Aren’t there any leads?

(7:37) Only that we know who did it. He’s also guilty of assault.

(7:37) **What? Is everyone okay?**

(7:38) I’m fairly certain he didn’t hurt anyone else but me.

(7:39) **Are you hurt? How bad?**

(7:39) At most, it’s a concussion.

(7:40) **_You should have told me that in the first place. Mom has been really worried too. Did you call her yet?_**

(7:42) Not yet. I will before I leave.

(7:43) _Leave? Where are you going?_

(7:44) I’m going to find Lance. I’m the one that got him into this mess.

(7:45) What? How do you figure that?

(7:46) I left him alone. I knew David was up to something and I didn’t tell the others.

(7:47) **_Keith, he came at you with a crowbar. It’s not like you could have fought back against that._**

(7:50) I know that, but if I’d told the others there might have been more people there to help him.

(7:51) _Keith, just stop beating yourself up. It’s really the county’s fault for not restricting his movements. Now go, you’re losing time. Find him._

(7:52) There’s one other thing. It’s…I think…

(7:53) **_You’re in love with him, aren’t you?_**

(7:53) _You like him huh?_

(7:54) You’re falling for him, right?

(7:55) How long have you known and not told me?

(7:56) **Weeks.**

(7:57) Was Matt the only one that didn’t know?

(7:57) **Oh, I knew. It was pretty hard not to notice you texting him in class.**

(8:00) …I hate all of you.

(8:01) _We know. Now go!_

* * *

     Keith calls his mother next.

* * *

     “I’m glad you’re okay honey,” she says.

     “But Lance…,” he trails off.

     “I’m sure you’ll find him. And hey, I’m glad you told me how you’ve been feeling,” she assures him, and he can _hear_ her smile.

     “Thank you, mom,” he tears up.

     “Now go find him. I’m rooting for you. Merry Christmas sweetheart!” she tells him cheerily.

     Oh yeah. It’s Christmas today. He’s filled with a new resolution to find Lance today. Because he is _not_ going to let Lance spend his Christmas like this.

     “Merry Christmas Mom,” he responds, hanging up.

* * *

     He showers and changes before heading out.

     The first thing he does is walk over and tell the police who he is. They pounce excitedly, grateful for any clues they can get.

     He answers all their questions, but they’re not so keen on answering any of his.

     “All we know is that his car is still here. He had a gun case inside but no gun. We can’t tell you anything else,” a female officer shrugs.

     He sighs. But at least now he knows that they didn’t go into town. They would’ve gone to the woods. So that’s where he goes. Blue goes with him, walking ahead and barking when she catches any scents.

* * *

     Keith sees his first clue about a mile into the woods. He walks over picks up the blue scarf that Lance must’ve abandoned as they walked. He knows they can’t have gotten far unless David had a horse or another car.

     That’s it.

     _Tornado was missing from the pasture._

     They’d all been so busy looking for Lance that no one had stopped to look at the animals. David must have stolen Tornado to get around faster. That means that with all the time they’ve wasted, they could have gone at least ten miles away.

     Luckily that isn’t the case, as he begins to see clues of them as he continues walking. Broken tree branches, one of Lance’s shoes, and a pair of sunglasses. The crowbar is his best clue yet, as it’s bent and abandoned on the ground. They can’t be far now.

     As he walks he wonders what Lance is thinking. Is he scared? Is he in pain? What if he’s hurt badly?

* * *

     He shakes it off when Blue starts barking loudly.

     In the distance, he can see a small wooden shack that looks like it’s been abandoned for quite a long time. He wonders if David knew it was here or if he just kept walking until he found somewhere to hide out. He hushed the dog.

     “Blue, I want you to go find someone to help,” he orders.

     She whines.

     “You need to go get Rosa, or one of the officers, okay? Do you understand?” he asks.

     She huffs, but turns and runs in the other direction.

     He turns back to the house and sighs. This is it. He’s unarmed save for the pocket knife Shiro gave him last year. He slowly creeps forward and smirks, seeing the horse still there. He quickly realizes David is gone, as the door is shut tight. He picks the lock with a bobby pin and carefully opens it, wincing at the creaking noise. It’s been twelve hours, so they’ve been here for just under five at his estimate. The amount of things David could have done to him in that time…

     He shakes the thought away and starts to search the house. He finds a staircase to the basement and slowly walks down.

     He freezes at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	13. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG only a couple more chapters! Agh, why does it have to end?

* * *

**_ Day 43 (AM) [Christmas Day] _ **

* * *

     Keith freezes at the sight.

     Lance is kneeling in the center of the cold dark room, hands tied together to a support beam on the ceiling. It’s very horror movie-esque, and a small light flickers above him. His hands are resting on his head, as he looks exhausted, and he’s shirtless, save for a blue snow vest that’s unzipped to expose his chest.

      His lips are slightly blue and he’s shivering violently, though his skin is glistening with sweat. He has blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and off his chin to the concrete floor below. He has new, open cuts all over his chest, arms and back. Some look like they’re from a whip, which truly horrifies him.

     He looks too pale to be healthy, and his hair is an absolute mess. He has dried blood on the side of his head where David had hit him with the crowbar the night before. It’s caught in his hair and seems uncomfortable. His chest is heaving, and he’s in visible agony. The cold air must feel like alcohol against his wounds, but at least it seems to be slowing his bleeding.

     “Lance,” he whispers loudly.

     Exhausted blue eyes lift to meet his and they widen.

     “Keith?” he mumbles in confusion. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

     “I’m here to get you out,” he says, moving toward him and starting to cut the rope with his pocket knife.

     Lance smiles in relief, but Keith pauses when his eyes widen again.

     And then something hits the back of his head.

* * *

     Keith wakes up to discover that he is now the centerpiece of the room. Lance is tied to a beam on the wall by his hands, something that is undoubtedly causing his shoulders agony. He’s gagged too, something to muffle his screams no doubt. Keith, on the other hand, is back in the same position as Lance had been in. He was shirtless and freezing, tied to the ceiling by his hands and knelt on the floor. He’s awoken by a hard slap to the face. Lance lets out a muffled shout of protest that goes ignored.

     David grabs Keith’s face by the chin and wrenches his face to look at him.

     “Hello, you fucking dumbass kid,” he greets, releasing his face.

     Keith glares silently.

     “You know, you could have avoided this _whole_ situation. You coulda minded your fucking business, maybe gone home to momma, but no. You had to go and _fuck it up_. I swear, if you called anyone I’ll fucking kill you,” he swears.

     Keith smirks.

     “What the fuck are you grinning at?” he barks.

     He remains silent. It earns him a hard smack to the face with the butt of David’s pistol.

     “What the _fuck_ is so funny?!” he snaps louder.

     “I’m just ah…thinkin’ about what I’m gonna do to you when I get out of here. So you better kill me. Because I swear to God I’ll kill you,” he looks up, blood trickling from his mouth. He grins and looks him in the eyes from behind his bangs.

     David hits him again.

     “Shut up,” he growls.

     He begins pacing the room, rubbing his stubbly beard. He reloads his gun and puts it in his holster.

     “You know, it was a _really_ dumb move to steal one of the horses,” he points out.

     “What’re you talking about?” he snarls.

     “They’re gonna notice. Then they’ll know how to find you. They’ll know you went into the woods,” he explains with a smug grin.

     “You fuckin’ fag,” he scowls.

     Keith’s eyes widen.

     “Yeah, that’s right. I did my research. I’m no fool. Lance ain’t the first kid I ever hurt,” he gestures to the younger man tied to the wall.

     Lance’s face drains of what little color it has left. He’s crying, but not because he’s in pain. Because Keith is.

     “I know you’re one of _them_. Just like this fucker over here,” he nods to Lance again. “God, you people are disgusting. You’re all going straight to hell.”

     “I think you have it the wrong way around,” Keith’s eyes narrow dangerously.

     “Shut up. You’re expendable jackass. I don’t want you. But if it’ll get something outta him?” he points the gun toward Lance. “I’ll keep you.”

     “You are such a—“

     Keith grunts as David kicks him in the stomach. _Hard_.

     “Shut it,” he puts the gun aside and moves over to a table.

     Lance screams though it’s muffled. He starts to struggle as David picks up a knife and turns it over in his hands.

     “What about it pretty boy?” he arches an eyebrow. “You ready to get started.”

     Keith smiles. “Whenever you are, asshole.”

* * *

_ **Day 43 (PM) [Christmas Day]** _

* * *

     Keith feels like death. David has been working for what feels like hours. It gets colder and Lance gets weaker. Keith is too, but he’s pushing through. David wants him to scream. He’s been trying to get him to for most of their time there. He has hundreds of knife wounds and sliced open cuts from the whip. One of his wrists is broken and he’s probably got an even worse concussion.

     But knowing what he does about medical treatment, David could keep them alive like this for weeks.

     He’s only taken one break, and it was to force-feed them. There’s no way Lance will keep it down if David switches targets, so he remains resilient. Lance has stopped screaming, voice raw. Keith is bleeding everywhere, staining his jeans and a stark contrast to his sheet-white skin. He’s pretty sure he has a broken rib, and he wonders if Blue is doing what she was told. It took them six hours to get this far, so she should be getting back soon. He’s in a lot of pain so thinking about things is just about the only thing keeping him from breaking. He wants to scream and cry and beg for it to stop but he can’t, for Lance.

* * *

     David is getting angrier. Currently, he’s out checking the perimeter. Keith can see the knife he left on the floor, and he shimmies forward and flips his feet out in front of him. He uses his toe to put it up on top of his ankle. He prays his flexibility is what it used to be, and he curls inward. He whimpers as his gut burns in agony. He reaches with his good hands and he feels the knife handle.

     He wants to cheer as he wraps his fingers around it and closes it. He hides it in his hands as he hears David come downstairs. He keeps it hidden as he starts sawing away at the ropes.

     He’s carrying the gun.

     “You know kid, I’m getting’ real tired of you. Maybe I should get rid of ya?” he muses, toying with the weapon.

     Lance wrenches at his restraints.

     “You’ve been a really big pain in my ass too. Not only are you one of _those_ , but you’re just a real smartass,” he continues.

     Keith feels the rope give slightly.

     “I doubt anyone would miss you either. My research was pretty extensive. You know your brother had to quit school for you?” he reveals. “Bet he hates you for it. And you got your papa killed too. Mama must be mad.”

     He ignores the insults.

     “Oh, and let’s not put aside the fact that you're homeless,” he laughs loudly. “Ah, I almost pity you kid. I’d be putting you out of your misery.”

     Lance’s rope goes taut as he lunges forward, panicking at the sound of his uncle cocking the gun.

     “What?” David moves closer. “Nothing to say? What’re ya, scared?”

     “No,” Keith grins as the rope slackens even more. “I’m just focused.”

     The rope snaps.

     **_BANG!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	14. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith kills David and saves both himself and Lance, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

* * *

**_ Day 43 (PM) [Christmas Day] _ **

* * *

     Keith’s ropes snap and he lunges at David. The two struggle for the gun and it goes off three times. Lance sees the shots hit the wall across the room. Keith manages to wrench it away, but it gets knocked across the room. David hits him hard in the face with his fist, and Keith returns it. David grabs his arm and spins him into the wall, holding him here with his arm. Keith drives his forehead into David’s nose and manages to escape the hold and duck around, kicking the center of his back. He stumbles forward and hits the wall. He lets out an angry roar and spins around, driving Keith’s head into the side of the staircase. Keith grunts as the wood splinters, caving in under the force of his head. He grabs David by the back of his neck and brings him forward and shoves his forehead into the splintered wood above him. He ducks under him and backs away, wiping the blood and spit from his mouth with his good wrist. Adrenaline courses through his veins as he fights for both his life and Lance’s.

     David growls angrily and kicks Keith in the gut. He stumbles and falls backward, landing on his rear with a thud. He backs away as David looms over him, scooting with his feet.

     “You are such a pain…in my ass,” he pants.

     “The feeling’s mutual,” Keith glares.

      “I’m gonna kill you fag. You and the rest of your fucking kind,” he swears.

     Keith feels something cold and metal touch his hand. David lifts a club above his head that he’s picked up from the nearby table to finish him off.

     He grabs the gun behind him and manages to shoot.

     David’s face slackens, and he collapses, blood pouring from the wound in his chest.

     Keith pants heavily, gun clattering to the floor. He shakily shoves himself to his feet and stumbles over to Lance, untying his gag and slicing his ropes.

     “Holy shit man, that was…,” Lance pauses. Keith is pale. And _holy fuck he’s bleeding. Holy shit._ “Keith…holy fucking shit you’re—“

     The gun.

     _FUCK._

     There are two bullet holes in the wall.

     And one in Keith’s stomach.

     His friend crumbles into his arms as the adrenaline wears off and coughs, blood spattering his lips. Lance lowers him to the floor.

     “Hey, hey hey hey hey hey,” he breathes.

     “L-Lance…,” Keith heaves.

     “Breathe, just breathe, okay?” he begs. “Come on come on come on.”

     “Lance,” he says firmly.

     “What?” he squeaks.

     Keith smiles. “Come here.”

     He puts his good hand on the side of Lance’s head and pulls him close.

     “I love you,” he whispers softly, bringing them closer.

     Lance’s tears fall as Keith kisses him. It’s the best thing Lance has ever experienced and the worst at the same time. It’s bloody but intense. Keith is the one that deepens the kiss. Lance warms instantly.

     But then…

     Keith falls limp. His hand hits the floor with a soft thud and his lips separate from Lance’s. His head falls into Lance’s hand.

     “Keith?” Lance chokes.

     No response.

     “Hey,” he whispers, tears spilling over his cheeks. “Come on. Wake up.”

     Nothing.

     “Keith…please,” he sobs.

     He hears the sirens outside but nothing matters. Because Keith isn’t moving or responding and Lance can’t tell if he’s _breathing._

     “KEITH!”

* * *

**_ Day 50 (PM) _ **

* * *

     It’s a cold day. Lance stands in the garden with his mother staring at the roses they’ve just planted. Blue stands next to him on her specialized leash and wearing her vest.

     “Are you going to the funeral?” she asks quietly.

     He chokes back tears. “I don’t think I can.”

     She nods. “I understand _mijo_. It would be hard for me too.”

     “He would be proud of you right now _mijo_. You know that,” she smiles.

     He nods. “I know _Mama_.”

     They turn and walk inside before heading outside and climbing in the car. They drive down to the city and speak with Lance’s psychiatrist about transferring to Missouri for the remainder of his appointments. Lance won’t be leaving for another week because his injuries but once he’s finished he’ll be allowed to make the trip home. David’s children, Tristin and Alyssa had given their inheritance to Lance who would now use it to move to a pet-friendly apartment that is larger. The week has been really hard on everyone, especially Lance. He’s had to deal with the hospital stay and the psychiatrist appointments, and all his physical therapy sessions. He’s spent a lot of time waiting.

     He’s also been in a lot of pain. Physically, mentally, emotionally.

     Keith’s confession had changed him. Made him think a lot. It was like he’d found himself again. But seeing Keith like that…bloody and broken…it was a scar on his mind that would never leave him. He had more physical scars too, making his chest look more like a shredded towel that had been sewn back together. He was tired too, wearing constant dark circles under his eyes. Blue has been his one source of comfort. Keith had made a great choice to register her as an emotional support animal for Lance’s Christmas present. It was helping him a lot, as his panic attacks had gotten more frequent without Keith around to help.

     Now, he was trying to help his younger siblings recover from the ordeal. His little brother and sister had seen him as they carried him from the basement with Keith. They’d seen the two of them dying and covered in blood and panicked. They’d thought their _hermano_ had been killed. They needed a few psychiatrist appointments too.

     After his session, he was on his way elsewhere. He went to the hospital to get his physical.

     He’d sprained his ankle, and lost so much blood that he’d needed a transfusion. He’d been suffering from hypothermia, a fever, dehydration, and overall exhaustion…not nearly as bad as he could have been if Keith hadn’t stepped in. He also had a concussion from when David had originally knocked him unconscious. Most of his wounds were psychological, but some of his wounds had gotten infected. He’d spent four days in the hospital before being released on bed rest for two more. Now he was up and around for the first day in a week. It was bad. He felt so weak and helpless and tired all the time. He didn’t need Blue as a service dog, but as an emotional support dog, she was amazing. She’d stopped at least three panic attacks in the past two days. In the hospital, she’d alerted the medical staff to several more along with several nightmares.

     And Lance had actively avoided the ICU.

     Because he knew he wouldn’t like what he saw.

     But today was different.

* * *

     Lance saw Shiro sitting in Keith’s room, face resting on his hands with his fingers intertwined. Keith is in the bed, hooked up to about eighteen different machines. He’s on a ventilator and he’s been in a coma for a week. The bullet had wreaked havoc on his internal organs and he’d needed extensive surgery to repair the damage. His wounds had gotten infected and he had a serious concussion. Coupled with further internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, broken wrist, and general blood loss, Keith was in pretty bad condition. He gave the woman his name and she scowls at Blue before going inside to speak with Shiro. He sees the older man nod and say something before the nurse returns and gestures him inside, shooting dirty looks at the dog as she walks at Lance’s side. She’s enormous now, head reaching just over his knees. At her full height, she’ll reach his waist.

     “Hey,” he rasps.

     “Haven’t seen you since you got out,” Shiro frowns.

     Lance laughs half-heartedly sitting down at the other side of the bed. He reaches out to take Keith’s good hand and rubs the top of it gently with his thumb. It’s warm and Lance smiles, glad he’s no longer cold. He stands and leans forward, planting a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead.

     “I’ve been scared…,” Lance admits.

     “That I wouldn’t like you?” he teases.

     “That I…I’d failed him. I’m always waiting to get the call that he’s dead,” he loses his smile.

     Shiro softens. “He’s gonna be okay Lance. Keith’s a strong kid.”

     “Before I disappeared, I told him I didn’t care about him. He’d hurt himself the night before, and then…he’ll hate me,” he chokes.

     “No. If he told you he loved you, then he does. Keith could never hate you. And I will be eternally grateful for offering Keith a place with you. I don’t think I could have supported both of us and the horse,” he sighs. “I am also quite thankful your parents sent some things for her. She was running low on food.”

     “It was no trouble,” he shrugs. He sighs and relaxes back in his seat tiredly. “Am I allowed to sleep in here?”

     “Yes,” Shiro answers.

     “Good,” he smiles.

     He lets his head hit the side of the bed with a soft ‘piff’ and falls asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	15. Absolutely Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over...and it's absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this is it. The end. Well, the end before the epilogue really.  
> So, here's how it will go.  
> After the epilogue, I'll start working on my next fic. The poll of what the next story is about is on the Voltron Amiino for the next two days, here are the options.  
> Coffee Shop AU, Sequel to Accidental Love, Hanahaki Disease AU, Youtubers AU, and a Band AU.  
> Thank you very much to both TearofTheWolf and Angst Queen for all the lovely fanart! (I should have Angst's up here by the time the epilogue comes out.)  
> Also, I hope you'll check out my fanfiction profile SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227! I have a little bit of Voltron on there, and while it's on hiatus I have plenty of other stories on there for you to enjoy!  
> Check out my profile on the Voltron Amiino, I'm there under TacoboiKlance/AnAccidentalLove. (currently trying to decide between the two.)  
> Now that that's all out of the way, enjoy the final chapter! ^3^

* * *

**_ Day 51 (AM) _ **

* * *

     When Lance wakes up, he hears voices. A woman he doesn’t recognize, his mother.

     And _fucking Keith._

     He sits straight up from where he’d been sleeping with his head on Keith’s bed. Keith is awake, voice raspy, but he’s off the ventilator.

     “Lance,” he smiles brightly.

     Lance wastes no time talking. The first thing he does is kiss Keith. He doesn’t notice the others file out of the room with soft cheers.

     “Wow,” Keith breathes as they break apart.

     “I-I…,” Lance is trying not to start sobbing.

     Keith frowns. “What?”

     “I’m _so_ sorry,” Lance bursts into tears.

     Keith’s brow furrows. He lets Lance bury his head in his neck, carefully avoiding his injuries. Blue glues herself to Lance’s side.

     “I-I didn’t mean any of it. I _do_ care, you shouldn’t d-d-do that to yourself, a-a-and—“

     “Hey. _Hey,”_ Keith weakly lifts a hand to make Lance face him.

     He has tear tracks on his face and fading imprint marks from the bed and his sleeves that he’d been sleeping on for almost twelve hours.

     “I _know_ you’re sorry. I _know_ you didn’t mean it,” he grins. “I don’t care that you said it. I only care that you’re here.”

     Lance sniffs. “B-but—“

     “No,” Keith’s eyes twinkle tiredly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

     Lance tears up again, this time with happiness. “I’m glad you’re okay too. And I’m really glad you came to help me.”

     “It wasn’t really a thing I had to think about,” he shrugs, wincing. “I wasn’t going to let him hurt you again, you or anyone else.”

      Lance smiles, eyes misty. “Thank you.”

    “So…,” Keith sighs awkwardly. “Are we uh…”

     “Mhm,” Lance hums, kissing him again.

* * *

**_ Day 65 (PM) _ **

* * *

     Keith has been released from the hospital, and he’ll spend his remaining recovery time in Lance’s house with his family. They’re all really happy for them, something Keith couldn’t have been more pleased about. Blue’s training picks up right where they left off, learning to get things for Lance when he was panicking or when he simply needed help with things. She picked up on getting water or food from the refrigerator pretty quickly, pulling it open with a rag tied to the door. Keith’s been thinking of having her registered as a service dog, but it’s too expensive for the moment. Shiro has taken up residence in a nearby hotel, and Keith and Lance now share a bed. They sleep with their scars exposed because it makes it feel like there are no more barriers between them. He starts helping Keith when his nightmares act up, hiding Keith’s razors on particularly bad nights. Keith is back to help Lance with his panic attacks and occasionally giving Blue a break. They still must remain here for a week and a half before being allowed to return home, where Lance is happy to know that their shelter has just been the recipient of a huge grant from the city and will be receiving new equipment. Keith also has a new job there as an adoption assistant, and when they return, Keith will be hailed as a hero as he already is here. The mayor even personally thanked him in the hospital for saving Lance and a lot of other children that would have been in danger had David been allowed to live. Very few members of the family attended his funeral, with Lance and Rosa being at the hospital with Keith that day and the other siblings not wanting to have anything to do with it. Lance’s stepfather and David’s wife and children attended, but only because they were directly related and felt obligated. Elizabeth had always known something was off with her husband and was always scared for her daughter, a lesbian in hiding that could now be open about it since her father was dead. Lance’s cousins Anna, Fernàn, and Eduardo had come in from Fresno the day after and had been a huge help. Keith found his grandmother particularly charming, and his spirits had been lifted even further when he found out he’d be getting to stop and see his mother when they passed through Texas on the way home.

     Everything is as it should be.

     Except for Hunk, who is currently in the middle of a romantic crisis. The girl he’d met the week they left? She’s his type. She can cook, she’s kindhearted, and she’s _perfect_. And Hunk, an intellectual, is panicking. He doesn’t know at _all_ how to approach a girl, so he’s on the phone with Lance a _lot._

      Pidge is still pissed off at Lance for the whole rabbit thing, but with all the pictures she keeps sending Keith highly doubts she’s really that mad.

     Lance has a larger apartment ready and paid for to live in with Keith, Red, and Blue, and it’s pet-friendly so the policy for Blue isn’t even an issue. He paid off all their medical bills too, and he has the trip home all planned out. They’re making tons of stops and detours, and Lance is excited to finally see the Grand Canyon. Keith is just happy to get a whole week alone on the road with Lance to just sit and hold him, though secretly so is Lance. Sometimes at night, he’ll roll over just to make sure Keith is still there and not gone like he’d feared that day they were found.

      It’s all so perfect, and Lance wonders if it’s even real.

      But as long as the two of them are happy, he won’t question his good fortune.

* * *

**_ Day 100 (AM) _ **

* * *

     Keith wakes up early. He yawns, opening his eyes and smiling. Lance has an arm around his shoulders and Keith’s head is resting against Lance’s shoulder. Both his arms are bent out in front of him, one of his hands resting atop the long scar spanning Lance’s bare chest. He can feel Blue’s wiry fur against his back. He glances up to see Lance is waking up too, and he rolls his eyes when he realizes Lance is drooling. They move apart and roll to face each other.

     “Mmm,” Lance hums. “Morning.”

     “Morning,” he stretches forward and plants a kiss on Lance’s nose.

     “We’re gonna be late for Web Design,” he points out.

     “Oh well,” he shrugs. He scooches closer and kisses Lance’s neck. Suddenly, something cold and wet plants itself firmly in the center of Keith’s back. He squeals and rolls over to see a nearly three foot tall Blue standing smugly in front of him, having poked Keith with her nose. Her tail is wagging.

     Lance starts laughing uncontrollably. “She’s only looking out for our grades.”

     “Yeah, well she could stand to let me have a little fun,” he pouts.

     Red jumps up and curls on Keith’s pillow, nixing any further attempts Keith might try to make to have a quiet romantic morning and skip class. He sighs.

     “Pets,” he rolls his eyes, rolling off the bed.

     “You love them,” Lance stands too, grabbing Blue’s vest and leash to get ready for the day.

     “I love them, but I love you more,” Keith mumbles.

     Lance giggles. “Love you too.”

     Yes, this new routine is absolutely perfect.

* * *

**_ THE END _ **

* * *

**_Or is it…?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over...until the epilogue that is!  
> Please remember to head over to the Amiino and vote for what the next fic should be. And if none of the options there suit your needs, feel free to leave some suggestions in the comments!  
> Love you guys, see you in the epilogue!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normality returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys what a ride. Next up will be a Mermaid AU and the Youtubers AU, so stay tuned for those!  
> I am leaving for a couple weeks this weekend, so don't expect anything for a while. Make sure you follow me on the Amiino so you can see some updates on what I have written while I'm away! I love each and every one of you, and just because the story is over doesn't mean I won't reply to comments! Well, without further ado, let's get started!

* * *

**_ ONE YEAR LATER _ **

* * *

     Keith rolls his eyes as Shiro adjusts his tie for him. He watches Lance run around and attempt to get his nephews and niece ready while also getting Blue into her vest. He struggles not to giggle at his boyfriend’s misfortune.

     “Hold still,” he orders softly.

     “I _am_ holding still,” he mutters.

     “You’re my best man little bro, you’ve gotta look nice,” he rambles.

     “One, I take offense to that because that insinuates that you think I don’t look nice. Two, I did not _ask_ to be your best man, I told you to ask Lance,” he answers.

     “One, you _should_ , because you need to fix your hair. Two, I _did_ ask Lance, and he told me to pick you instead,” he teases gently, tucking Keith’s bangs behind his ear.

     “My hair is great, man. Fuck you,” Keith jokes.

     “Language,” he chides gently.

     “Since when do you care about language?” he arches an eyebrow.

     Shiro gestures over to the children with his thumb. “Since them.”

      “Lance’s family swears all the time though!” he whines, watching his boyfriend’s nieces and nephews giggle at him.

     “So? You’re an adult, you need to set an example,” he says.

     “You know what I’m not gonna argue with you I just won’t talk to you until the wedding is over,” he rolls his eyes as Shiro finishes fixing his tie.

     “Tie your hair back,” he orders.

     “What? But—“

     Shiro gives him the big brother look and he sighs, reaching into his pocket and tying back his hair into a small ponytail. His bangs escape, falling down in front of his eyes. Shiro brushes them back again but they just flop back into place, so he leaves them be.

     “Alright then. Let’s get going,” he waves Keith along.

* * *

     “You may kiss the bride.”

     The priest barely finishes the sentence before Shiro grabs Allura by the waist and presses her up against him. They kiss and Keith wipes a single tear from the corner of his eyes. He can see Allura’s uncle and father bawling their eyes out and even Lance is choked up. He’s standing with Blue who acted as the ring bearer. His niece was their flower girl, and she was doing great.

     And Keith sees Lance look up at him with those eyes, the ones that dream of the day when he will be the one standing at the altar.

* * *

     Allura throws the bouquet. At Keith. It hits him in the chest with a thump and everyone cheers. He looks confused, arching an eyebrow before Shiro grabs his shoulders and whirls him around to see Lance standing there, blushing with hands in his pockets. He withdraws a small box from his pocket and opens it. And Keith starts crying because _holy shit Lance is proposing._

     “I practiced this like all night, and I tried my best not to make it really cheesy, but it didn’t really work?” he admits, laughing. “So uh…listen, after what happened last year, I’ve been thinking about you, and what you did. I…I could have lost you. And I don’t _ever_ want to lose you. I never want to let you go.” He chokes up. “Just…marry me? Please?”

     Keith dives forward and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck.

     “Yes. One thousand times yes,” he breathes.

     The crowd of guests explodes. Hunk dives out of his seat, and Lance barely gets the small pearl ring on his finger before his large cushy body slams into Keith and hugs him, lifting him up in the air. Pidge leaps on Lance’s shoulders and messes up his hair excitedly. Shiro hugs Keith around the shoulders and Allura takes Lance. Blue’s tail thumps hard against his leg. Lance laughs loudly as his tie is jostled out of place and he’s nearly knocked over by a sea of excited family members. Keith’s tackled too, mainly by shelter co-workers and his mother. Matt congratulates both him and his older brother. It’s insane. And turns out, someone caught it on camera.

     “You guys should put it on YouTube and go viral!” Carlos jokes.

     “Not a bad idea bro,” Lance laughs.

* * *

     When they get home, Lance is a little drunk. The wine at the wedding was _great,_ and Keith had only one glass, under the legal limit. He parks their car in front of the apartment they’ve been sharing for just under a year. They enter and Red, now full grown, jumps up on the end table to play with Lance’s hand when he reaches out to pet her. Blue, who reaches Lance’s waist at just over three feet tall jogs inside ahead of them and runs back into the master bedroom. It’s a two-bedroom apartment that costs them just under eight hundred dollars a month. Luckily, with Keith having his second job as a manager of the mechanics down the street, they can afford it easily. The two have been dealt a rough hand in life, but they’ve made the most of it and they’re happy together. Rolo was caught and arrested last year too after CCTV footage from the street where he beat Lance up was released to the police. He’s been serving time for second-degree assault and battery and won’t get out for another four years, at which point he will never be allowed anywhere near Lance again. Because this time, they _did_ get the restraining order. His girlfriend Nyma was arrested too, as she’d had something to do with it.

     “Ya know, if you hadn’t hit me with that fucking motorcycle, I probably wouldn’t be here today,” Lance muses.

     “Yeah, same here,” his fiancé laughs.

     “If you don’t arrive on that bike to our wedding I am not marrying you,” he jokes, kissing Keith’s neck. “Oh, and did I mention Dustin emailed me?”

      “No, you didn’t. What did he email you about?” he hums, leaning his head back into Lance’s gentle touch.

     “He’s retiring. I’m being promoted to manager,” he replies happily.

     Keith whirls around. “What? Really?!”

     Lance grins broadly. “Yes. It’ll raise my pay and we’ll be able to afford that nice little house down by the woods that we were looking at.”

     “Oh my God! This is…holy shit!” Keith breathes excitedly.

     “Perfect,” he finishes.

     “I’m so fucking happy right now like you have no idea?” he hugs Lance.

     “I’m happy too,” Lance begins, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith. “But I’d be happy with whatever as long as I’m with you.”

      Keith smacks his shoulder. “You’re so fucking cheesy.”

      “I know,” Lance giggles.

      “I love you,” Keith sighs, smiling quietly.

      “I love you too _mi alma,_ ” he mumbles.

      “ _Mi alma?”_ he inquires.

      “My soul,” Lance whispers.

      “That’s romantic,” Keith murmurs.

      “That’s the point, mullet,” Lance huffs.

      “I know. And I love it,” he laughs.

      “You’re the best,” Lance moves back.

      “No, you,” Keith kisses him.

      And all is as it should be.

* * *

**_ THE END _ **

* * *

**For now…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I may write a sequel sometime in the future, so be sure to comment a few ideas!


End file.
